


Something New

by CallmeKitten



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Creature Fic, Creature Harry Potter, Creature Inheritance, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, M/M, Mild Language, Mpreg, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Not Beta Read, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:26:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9484919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeKitten/pseuds/CallmeKitten
Summary: He and Ron had laughed when Draco walked in at the end of 6th year with newly pointed ears and strangely luminescent eyes. It was obvious he came into a creature inheritance, and Harry was immensely glad that he would never go through such a shocking change of appearance and creature status.That was until he woke up with his very own, but very different, inheritance.Everything as he knew it was going to change, and whether that was good or not was still a matter of opinion.





	1. Inheritance

**Author's Note:**

> i did not mean for this to be multi-chaptered, but here we are...
> 
> ANYWAYS
> 
> this is a divergence from the goblet of fire, i don't go too into detail, but i will explain things in the fic for things to make sense. but this takes place before and during 7th year

In all honesty, Harry knew he shouldn't have been surprised. 

Even though there was a small percentage of people inheriting such a thing, he should have known. 

And now here he was, standing in front of the mirror in the bathroom the day before he left for his seventh year at Hogwarts. 

Harry stared at his reflection. He looked between the small potion-vial in his hand to the new additions his body adorned. Around his biceps, wrists and ankles were two-inch thick gold bands. They made his dark skin looked flawless against the color, and even though any other time he would think they were a nice addition to his body, recently he read something that made his stomach clench and flip uncomfortably. 

And then there was the fact he wasn't wearing his normal pajama pants he wore to sleep, those disappeared or were transformed into sheer green harem pants that hid nothing at all, and his glasses gone. Harry realized then he didn't need his glasses anymore. And his hair. 

He was used to his unruly hair, he was actually fond of how unmanageable it is, but he never imagined having so much hair. His dark raven hair was thick and long, long enough to brush the top of his tail bone, and it wasn't quite considered curly, but it wasn't just wavy. It was somewhere in between. 

He had laughed with Ron in their dorm last year when Malfoy walked into the Great Hall at dinner the week before school ended for the year. He was apparently early to present with his creature inheritance since his 17th birthday was a week away. Draco walked into the Great Hall that day with suddenly pointed ears and skin even paler than before, and his eyes were so vividly blue, they seemed to glow. Later, after Ron and Harry had their fit of laughter at how dainty the Slytherin Prince looked now, Hermione came crashing into their dorm to inform them that Malfoy was an elemental. 

She went on and on about what this meant, and though Ron zoned out, Harry was much more interested than he would like to admit. With the fact that this inheritance could have been the reason why Draco ended up helping him and the light side back in his fourth year when he defeated Voldemort. 

"Harry? Are you up yet?" He heard Sirius call, and footsteps that indicated that he was just down the hall. 

Though he had a pretty good idea what creature inheritance he had been gifted, asking his godfather for confirmation would probably be best. Harry knew he could trust his godfather, right? 

Slowly, Harry opened the bathroom door as he heard Sirius pass the door towards his bedroom. 

"Oh there you are, I thought I heard you up." Harry could hear the smile in his voice before he saw it, "you're up earlier than normal." 

"Uh," Harry started, waiting for Sirius to pop up in the doorframe, it didn't take long, "I woke up to a surprise..." 

"What sur-- Oh, well this is certainly new." Sirius said as his eyes landed on Harry's new jewelry and pants that should rather be classified as lingerie.

He didn't know what to expect of Sirius's reaction to this all, even after living with him for almost three years. 

There wasn't a negative reaction since a small smile formed on his lips, "This is quite the surprise," He mused, "I must say, you are probably the only one in the Potter lineage to be gifted genie inheritance." 

"What does this mean then?" 

"It means you're life is going to change once again." Sirius sighed. 

Harry looked back at his reflection, "It's not like that's any different now," He mumbled and ran a hand through his hair and flipped it over his shoulder, "I was granted two years that were mostly normal, I guess I'm maxed out now." Harry added slightly bitter. 

"Remus knows more about creature inheritance than I do, so I would ask him once you get to school tomorrow, or at least as soon as you can. I can tell you what I know so you can keep yourself safe before you can speak with him." Sirius turned to leave the bathroom, but remembered something, "You should change first." And walked out. 

Harry blushed and instinctually covered his groin, quickly shutting the door after Sirius. 

He grabbed at the sheer pants and tried to pull them off, but his hands slipping through the fabric as if it wasn't even there. Then he remembered his clothes vanished and nowhere in sight. 

With a sigh, Harry left the bathroom and rushed down the hall to his bedroom to grab a random pair of jeans and tee. He knew the harem pants were no use, so he just pulled his jeans on over them, surprised to see them disappear as soon as the jeans were secured on his hips. But the gold bands on his arms and ankles refused to disappear. 

Harry put on his tee as he walked to the Library where he knew Sirius would be waiting for him. 

\-- 

"How many bands do you hand in total?" Sirius asked as he flipped through the book he just took off one of the shelves. Harry was sitting on the sofa obediently, sipping on the tea that was provided. 

"Six." 

Sirius hummed at his answer, languidly trailing through the pages of text, "Six," He repeated and paused as he stopped on a page, "That may be a good or bad thing." 

"How so?" Harry piped, not liking the tone his godfather was using. 

Sirius looked over at Harry, a pang of guilt slicing through him at how helpless the boy looked at the moment, "This book thoroughly explains the differences between the different types of creature inheritance. Whether it be something common like elvish or certain elementals, and it talks about the more rarer inheritance, like genies." Harry looked uncomfortable at the word. 

"What does it say?" 

"Not much, but Remus can probably fill you in on what this book doesn't tell you." Sirius sat down beside Harry, "Apparently there are three tiers of genie; the lowest, being the least powerful have one set of bands, the middle have two sets of bands and are the most common of the three types, and the highest tier have three sets of bands and are the most powerful. You fit into the highest tier as you can infer." He stopped to let the information sink in and only started talking again when Harry nodded slowly, "The highest tier has more power and therefore more rules pertaining to the power. A wizard inheriting such genie power is powerful him- or her- self, as you are Harry. You will find new strength in your wizarding abilities, and there won't be any limit on what you can learn from the added power." 

"Wait, what?" Harry asked, he was trying to read over Sirius's shoulder as he spoke, but all the words jumbled before his eyes as he got more nervous with every word. 

"In simpler terms, it means learning new charms or spells, probably even potions, you will no longer have any problem with them as long as your head is clear and in the right place." Harry nodded, "But your genie power doesn't work that way." 

"Ok, just uh, talk slow. This is all really weird." Harry mumbled, rubbing his arm self-consciously. 

Sirius smiled in understanding, "Not a problem Harry. Anyways, like I was saying- rules and limits. As a high-tier genie your power will be quite something, but tricky. There are the basic things you can't do, such as; you can't kill anyone, you can't bring anyone back from the dead, you can't make anyone love any other person, but lust is ok. If you ever get a master, you will need to tell them these basic things-" 

"What?! A master? What the bloody fucking hell-" 

"Language." 

"What the heck does that mean?!" Harry said in an embarrassingly high squeak from his surprise. 

Sirius sighed, "I know this is a lot of information to take in all at once, but one thing at a time. I will explain that as we go, understand?" 

"Yessir," Harry mumbled, before adding sassily, "I am of age by the way, I can curse all I want." 

Sirius's lips quirked up at the lip he was receiving, "Not as long as I allow you under my roof, no lip boy." Harry's mouth snapped shut as he nodded, "Good, now back to the limits. You will not be able to access your genie powers without a master, but that shouldn't hinder to anything else. But-" Sirius coughed, seemingly in an uncomfortable manner, "Once- or if you get a master, the genie magic will need to be regularly replenished. How this happens is through sexual stimulation." 

"What?!" Harry squawked again, flushing an alarming shade of red as he shrank back into the sofa. 

"The magic feeds off of another witch or wizards magical energy that is leaked through sexual acts. Everyone witch and wizard naturally has a magical energy or aura around them, but it is nothing compared to how strong it can get during sex or other sexual acts." Sirius explained, much less uncomfortable after admitting this to his godson. 

"I can't possibly do such a thing!" Harry protested. 

"Books don't lie." Sirius stated, "With you being a powerful wizard and now genie, it is all logical that you'll need a powerful witch or wizard to feed you." 

"You sound like Remus." Harry commented offhandedly, "But still, I can't do that." 

"Let me explain the rest of what it says here, even if it isn't much, and then I'll try to answer any other questions you have." Harry reluctantly nodded, "Good, now it doesn't say much about master-genie relationships, but what it does say is that your 'bottle' will allow itself to be taken by any compatible witch or wizard, regardless of their magical core being as powerful as yours, but you would want a more powerful master for your own benefit. But, the only thing that your bottle will be picky about in your favor is your master being sexually compatible." 

Harry put his face in his hands as Sirius spoke in utter mortification, as well in hope to cool his fiery blush. Of course, he wouldn't ever have a break to live a normal life. 

"Is getting a master unavoidable?" Harry asked in a meek voice. 

There was a pause, "...More or less. I'm sure Remus will have a more informational answer." Sirius stopped himself, feeling as if there were more to Harry's words than he let on, "Why do you ask?" 

"Because if you say they have to be, erm, sexual compatible then um, I have to tell you something." Harry avoided looking at his godfather, there was a sliver of doubt in his mind that it would end badly, "My hypothetical master will probably be a, erm, wizard." 

Sirius stared at his godson, eyebrows furrowed as he still refused to look up, "Is this some fancy way to finally admit to me that you're gay Harry?" 

Said wizard finally looked up at his godfather with a face redder than ever before, "Uh, yeah?" 

Harry was surprised, to say the least. 

Sirius beamed and slapped a hard hand on his back, "I was waiting for when you would finally tell me! I'm happy for you and wholly support you Harry, remember that." 

"Wait, you knew?!" He gasped. 

Sirius smirked, "Of course, I'm your godfather after all." 

"Since when? I haven't even told Remus or-or Ron or Hermione." 

"I was finally found innocent just before the tournament, remember? Your fourth year," Harry nodded, "Since then." 

"How-what, I'm so embarrassed," Harry dropped his head back into his hands, "Does that mean I'm more obvious than I think?" 

"Obvious to everyone around you who knew you well enough, but you were oblivious to yourself." Sirius rubbed a hand soothingly across Harry's back, "It was rather cute if you ask me, the way your eyes lit up whenever you were around Charlie or Cedric," Harry was blushing again, or rather he never stopped, "You were so easily dazzled by those two. When did you realize you were gay?" 

Harry looked up miserably, he knew what Sirius was talking about. He thought Charlie was the coolest person ever, and Cedric, he was just so charming and good-looking, and just everything he wanted to be at the time. 

"I realized when I desperately wanted Cedric to ask me to the Yule ball instead of Cho..." Harry muttered embarrassingly, "Who else knows?" 

"Well Remus," Harry nodded, "And your little friend Hermione talked to me about it when you wouldn't leave Charlie alone one day." Harry groaned, "You'll tell them soon I hope." 

"I was planning to tell them before Christmas as a goal for myself," Harry stated, "But since Hermione knows, I might as well just tell them tomorrow since it won't be as bad as I thought." 

"Good, I'm glad you told me, and I'm glad you're going to tell them." Sirius nodded and changed the subject, "I will refer to specifically wizards than on your behalf. There isn't anything else in the book about genies and their masters or how a genie of your tier gets a master, other than that compatibility, you should try to speak with Remus as soon as you can." 

Harry nodded, "I will try to catch him after the opening ceremony tomorrow." Harry stood, "I'm going to go take a walk." 

"Only if you have everything packed for tomorrow." Sirius chided. 

The raven-haired wizard smiled, "You made sure I was yesterday, so yes everything is packed and ready." 

"Good. You look good with long hair by the way." Sirius commented, making a small smile quirk up on Harry's lips. 

"Thank you." With a nod, he went back to his room to grab a sweater and his shoes and slipped out of the house to take a breather. 

It was going to be a long school year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback, kudos, and comments are greatly appreciated (*˘︶˘*).｡.:*♡


	2. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the future holds for Harry's new life is fuzzy and seems too out of reach for Harry to even think about. How the people closest to him reacted to the news was all that mattered at the moment.

Cheers rang through the Great Hall as the last first-year sat at her new house table, she was now apart of Ravenclaw. With how bright her eyes analyzed everything around her, it was no wonder she would end up there. 

Harry clapped and cheered along with everyone else, and started digging into the wonderful feast before him as everyone else did. It went unnoticed by his closest friends and housemates how little Harry was speaking, but he was ultimately glad there was no comment. His mind was still whirling with all the information he would have to commit to long term memory since the start of his new life. 

He had yet really been able to talk to Ron or Hermione, they two were Head Girl and Head Boy, and proud of the fact. Plus with their relationship being official for almost a year now, Harry wasn't sure when he would be able to speak with them in private. 

There was the obvious fact that he was going to come out to them, but he didn't know if he wanted to tell them about his new creature inheritance yet. 

Harry shifted his gaze from Ginny across from him, who was laughing at something Neville said, to look at his defense professor at the head table. Remus was talking to Albus about something, looking as if they were rather engrossed in the topic. The werewolf seemed to have years taken off of him ever since he started working at Hogwarts, Harry was happy for him. He deserved it for all that he has endured. He had noticed the same change in Sirius. 

Since the fall of Voldemort, Harry was always in the spotlight as the Boy-Who-Lived who saved all of the wizarding world. Harry could only imagine when or if it ever got out that the ministries favorite boy toy was a genie too. He was just thankful more of the people's obsession had just about died out last year. 

Harry ate slowly and silently, watching to see when Remus would get up and leave, so he knew when he could slip away from the table to follow him. 

Remus was one of the first professors to leave the hall. Harry let a few minutes pass before he excused himself, telling Ginny that he wanted to say hi to Remus before classes started up tomorrow and he would be busy. It wasn't a complete lie, and Ginny believed him enough to let him leave with a smile. 

He tried not to run after the defense professor, but his effort failed as he started in an awkward speed walk towards Remus's office. 

Once he arrived at the door, he stopped to slow his pounding heart before knocking on the door. 

Remus opened the door as soon as Harry put his hand down, "Harry! It's good to see you, come in!" The werewolf beamed, ushering the shorter male in. "Where did you glasses go? And your hair! I saw you a month ago and it was barely brushing your chin." Remus asked out of pure curiosity, and the fact he noticed a few other students eyes lingering on Harry without his round spectacles. 

"I don't need them anymore." He stated simply. It wasn't a lie, plus Harry relaxed at the familiarness of the situation. 

"What brings you here? Did you need something or did you just want to stop by to see your favorite professor?" Remus grinned, already calling a house elf to bring them a fresh pot of tea. 

"Uh," Remus sat him down in one of the chairs in front of his desk as he leaned back against said desk, "A little of both I guess." 

The house elf arrived as Remus nodded and asked what was going on with Harry recently. Harry took the cup of tea handed to him before he started talking. 

"I don't wish to alarm you but, can you put a silencing charm over your office just to be safe? I don't want anyone else to know." 

Remus instantly did as asked of him before he replied, "What is it Harry?" 

"Three things to be exact actually. The first thing is I thought you should know I'm gay and told Sirius first yesterday, I came into a genie creature inheritance yesterday too, and I need help because I don't know what it all means. And the hair came with the inheritance." Harry said in one breath, taking a sip from his tea before Remus could drive more information out of him. 

But there was a long stretch of silence. 

"First off, I'm glad you finally came out to Sirius and I, I'm really happy for you for that, and you look good with long hair." Harry smiled, "But the other two are a much heavier topic, right? I can understand why you didn't any extra ears on the conversation. How about we start with you telling me everything you do know about your inheritance and I'll try to fill the gaps for you." 

Remus noted that this was the reason for the lack of glasses. 

Harry nodded and set down his cup before he dived into the swarm of information. 

He told the professor about everything Sirius had read to him. From the basics of his bands, what kind of genie he was, and rules to the little he did know about getting a master. He also skirted around, but informed Remus, about the sexual aspect to his genie magic. 

"And I really just don't know what to do. Should I be worried," His voice cracked, "I mean should I be scared?" 

Remus's heart ached at how dejected and truly powerless and exhausted Harry looked. It was a look he has never seen on the teenager, not even after he came back from the graveyard after defeating Voldemort. 

"Harry, I can assure you that Sirius and I will do whatever we can within our power to make sure you shouldn't be scared with this new addition to your life. Do you understand me Harry? There is nothing you should worry about." 

Harry nodded, smiling a little at how much his words did make him feel better. 

"Now Sirius was right with telling you to come to me, being who I am, I've always found interest in creature inheritance." With that Remus stood and strode over to one of the bookshelves lining the office and ran his eyes over the spines of the books quickly. 

Remus grabbed two books off the shelf before returning to stand in front of Harry. 

"You should read these, though not in front of anyone you aren't comfortable with telling about this inheritance of yours. I'll explain the majority of what they say, but the books will be more exact than I will say. Now then, where would you like me to start?" 

Without hesitation, "About the master issue, Sirius didn't know much about it. He knew that he would or should be powerful because I am a powerful wizard, and as you now know a bloke because I'm sexually attracted to men, but that is it." 

"Of course, well that part is simple and complicated all in one." Remus started, "But a good place to begin. Yesterday morning when you realized the inheritance, do you have your bottle?" 

"Uh, that vile thing?" Remus nodded, "It's in my trunk in my dorm, I wasn't sure what to do with it." Harry explained sheepishly, "I also have these gold bands that won't come off, I had to charm my robes so they didn't budge out from beneath them." 

"That 'vile thing' is your bottle, and the bands are there to identify yourself as a genie. I am assuming you won't want everyone to know about this so soon, so I will advise that you be careful taking showers and in the quidditch locker rooms."

"I will. I figured I would have to slink around for a while." Harry sighed.

"Good. Now, any male who comes into contact with your bottle will be seen as your master." Harry frowned, "A more powerful wizard would be easier for you to become your master, or else you would have to replenish your magic supply more often." 

Harry nodded slowly once he regained himself and motioned for Remus to continue despite his reddening face.

"It is also almost instantaneous the feeling of wanting to submit to your master, to please him and things along those lines. You'll still have your wits about you, so hypothetically speaking, if your master were someone you weren't fond of or hated, you would still be aware of that hatred, but you would still have the want to do anything they ask of you." 

"So, I'll still be aware of what's happening, but I'll have an urge to please them?" Harry questioned. 

"Yes, exactly like that." Remus agreed. 

"Uh," Harry started, "What if I ever get a boyfriend? Can I give him my bottle and let him be my master?" 

Harry could tell Remus was running through all the information in his head before answering, "I'm certain you can do that, as long as your significant other keeps their hands on your bottle."

There was that glimmer of hope, Harry could fall in love and give his boyfriend his bottle and he'd never have to worry, "Alright. Uh, is there anything Sirius didn't tell me that you know? Sirius said that there wasn't much information on my tier of genie." 

"There isn't a lot of information, and you know the bulk of it now. Those books I gave you will go more detail into the boundaries of your new magic and the sorts, but that is really it." 

Harry nodded and took a long sip from his tea, mulling over everything turning in his head. It was going to be a rough year after all. he was just glad his want to be an auror flew out the window his fourth year. Having to prepare to enter the auror program after school would have been too much for him on top of having to conceal this new part of him. 

"If I were you Harry," Remus interrupted his thoughts, "I wouldn't be to open about this inheritance yet, or at least until you settle down. Due to the wizarding world's obsession with you, there will be some people willing to do whatever it would take to get ahold of your bottle and control you." 

Harry nodded absently and kept staring at his teacup. He knew he was right, and that was what scared him. 

And Harry decided that he was done with that topic even if there was no real discussion on it, "You could write a book about me." He stated suddenly. 

"What?" 

"I don't mean me-me, like you could document my genie inheritance and create like, an informational book about it since there isn't much info about my tier anyways." Harry liked the idea, plus it would help some more with Remus's image. He still got bad treatment for him being allowed to be a teacher at Hogwarts and being a werewolf. 

Remus smiled at the younger wizard in front of him, the idea was thoughtful, just like him. "Would you really allow me to?" Harry nodded, "You'd have to tell me some rather personal stuff because of your magic," Harry nodded again with a blush, "Then I would love to Harry, I think it's a great idea." 

"Thank you," Harry set his teacup, now empty, on the table beside his chair, "It'll be nice to help someone out along the line so they won't have to be as lost as I feel." 

The defense professor understood what Harry was feeling. Unable to control a part of himself that fate chose for him. 

"I can start writing stuff down in two weeks, after school gets started and the beginning of the year jitters have died down. Sound good?" 

"Yeah, well, I guess I should get back to my dorm now. I haven't put anything away yet." Harry said as he stood from the chair. 

"Of course! Come by whenever you want to talk, or rant, or just to have someone to talk to." Remus saw Harry to the door. 

Harry smiled at his professor, and friend, "See you in class Professor Lupin." 

\-- 

Harry had set an alarm for 5am for a shower in the morning. He knew from all his years at Hogwarts, no one started taking showers until after 6 in the morning, so he would be free of prying eyes. Though it would take a while to getting up so early, but he would have to deal with it. There was also the fact that he had to keep his bands hidden underneath his clothes. 

He normally wore long sleeves, but it was going to be obvious when he started sleeping with a shirt when he normally didn't.

"Harry!" Ron beamed and walked in their shared dorm room as Harry finished putting away his things. He quickly shoved his bottle into his pocket before Ron could see it, "What happened to your hair? And your glasses?" 

Thankfully the ginger didn't notice the sudden movement. 

Harry laughed and smiled at his friend before giving the boy a hug, "It's nice to see you too Ron." He said sarcastically. 

"Right, but seriously mate, it's a new look for you. You could totally pass for a girl from behind." Ron said before flopping down on Harry's bed. 

The raven-haired wizard sat down next to him and rolled his eyes, "I wanted a new look, so I got a hair growth potion. Sirius liked it and so did Remus." Harry lied, but he still wasn't sure about telling Ron and Hermione. "As for the glasses, I don't need them anymore." 

"I didn't say you looked bad, just girlish," Ron defended himself. Harry already knew he meant nothing bad by his moment, but still wanted to give him a hard time about, "And how can you just no longer need glasses. I've tried on your glasses before, you're blind as a bat." 

Harry laughed and nodded, "I found a mediwitch who knew what to do to correct my sight, that's all. I was thinking about doing it for a while, this summer was just the right time for it I guess." Again with the lying, Harry was hating it. 

A frown took over Harry's face and he looked down at his hands twisting together. Ron was his best friend. 

Ron noticed the sudden change of attitude and quickly sat up and placed a comforting hand on his back, "Hey, what's wrong Harry?" 

Harry bit his lip, he needed to tell him and Hermione, "Uh, whenever Hermione gets a chance free from her Head Girl duties, I need to talk to you guys." He quickly smiled at his friend beside him, "It's nothing bad, I just want to tell you both at the same time." 

The red-head nodded in understanding, "Alright, I'll go see if she's done with talking to the first years." 

With a nod, Harry watched his best friend leave the room. 

As soon as the door was shut, he took out his bottle from his pocket. 

It was translucent, and it had a teal tint to the glass. The bottle fit easily in his hand, and it twisted slightly to create ridges around the bottle. How was he supposed to keep this on him at all times to prevent someone from finding it? He couldn't keep it in his pocket all the time, he could risk it falling out and someone picking it up. 

Maybe he could make it into a necklace? No, it could likely bulge out from his shirt and he didn't feel like charming any more of this clothes. 

He tapped his fingers against the glass as he thought about what he could do about it. His best bet was keeping it in his bag, and keep very good care of his bag. 

Harry was laying down reading one of the books Remus loaned him when Ron came through the door ten minutes later with a tired looking Hermione trailing behind him. 

"Hey 'Mione, how was first day as Head Girl?" Harry asked as he sat up, marking his place in the book. 

The brunette flashed Harry a smile, "It was great, more work that I anticipated, but I will manage." She sat down on his bed, Ron sitting between her and Harry, "Ron said you wanted to talk to us?" 

Straight to the point, just like her. Harry smiled and nodded, clearing his throat before he began, "Yeah I did." Harry quickly cast a silencing charm over the dorm, the action receiving worried looks from his friends. 

"I thought you said it wasn't anything bad." Ron mumbled in an irritated tone to try to hide his true worry. 

"It is nothing bad, I just don't want anyone else to here, it's private." Ron seemed to accept the answer and gestured for Harry to continue, "Part of the reason why I wanted to talk to you both is to let you know that I'm gay and I came into a creature inheritance over the summer." Harry smiled slightly at their slightly stunned faces, "Well, yesterday to be exact." 

"So... You're into blokes mate?" Of course that would be what Ron would focus on. 

Harry rolled his eyes, "Yes, that is what being gay means." He stopped and looked at him worried, "Are you ok with that?" 

Ron grinned at him, "Of course I am, as your best mate, I couldn't be mad at you or anything like that over something you can't help." Harry let out a breath of relief, "I have no issues with you being gay, just when you start dating, don't go too into detail with me please." That made Harry laugh. 

"It's a deal." 

"I'm glad you told us, Harry." Hermione agreed and gave him a hug over Ron. 

"Well," Harry started after she let go of him, "I wasn't going to tell you guys yet, but Sirius told me that you," He looked pointedly at Hermione, "already caught wind that I was gay during the tournament fourth year." 

He was surprised to see the embarrassed blush fill her cheeks, "Well, you were rather taken with Charlie." 

"Wait, you realized you were gay because of my _brother?_ " Ron exclaimed in shock.

It was Harry's turn to blush, "Yeah, but it was only an innocent crush, I was fourteen." Harry added defensively. 

"Anyways, Harry," Hermione got back to the point, "What creature inheritance did you get? The only thing physically different is your hair and lack of glasses." He knew it was going to be her to ask first. 

"I'm sorry I lied to you Ron, but it wasn't a hair growth potion for my hair or a mediwitch for my eyes." Harry apologized first and got off the bed to take off his robes and started taking off his tie and shirt. 

"What are you doing?" Ron asked, ignoring the fact Harry admitted lying to him. 

"Showing you my inheritance, I'm just taking off my shirt." Harry dropped the white shirt on his bed and holding out his arms for the duo to see his armbands, "I'm a, uh, genie." 

"Oh Harry, no wonder it seemed like everyone eyes were drawn to you." Hermione started, standing up to touch the bands lightly, "What tier are you?" She asked, eyes still drawn to the gold. 

He should have known she would have read something about genies at one point or another. 

"I'm a third tier genie, I have another set of bands around my ankles." Harry grabbed his bottle out of his pant pockets and showed the two, "My hair grew overnight, and I don't need glasses anymore because of the inheritance." Suddenly Harry caught what Hermione said, "What do you mean people were looking at me?"

Her brown eyes glanced over at her boyfriend on the bed before looking back at Harry with an uneasy look on her face, "Throughout the feast tonight, it seemed like everyone was looking at you more often than normal. Of course, it could have just been the new look you were sporting, but I don't know... the looks you got seemed different that just mere curiosity."

"Should I be worried?" Harry whispered, a wave of fear ready to come crashing down. 

"Not yet, we'll keep our eyes open for you since you are rather oblivious." Harry hated the smirk she was giving him, "Anyways, seeing you have your bottle, and you only came into your inheritance yesterday, you don't have a master." She stated.

Harry sat back against the head of the bed, Hermione doing the same at the foot of the bed beside Ron. 

"I don't have one, and I'm not sure I want one." Harry mumbled. "I mean, I'm glad I could eventually give my boyfriend my bottle and have them be my master, but I'm scared that anyone could take my bottle and become my master."

"I know," She nervously ran a hand through her hair, unsure what to say for once. 

"I asked Remus to write a book about me, so when other come into the same inheritance, they won't be as lost as I feel right now." Harry commented with a small smiled adorning his face. 

"That's nice of you," Ron said, "But you shouldn't be scared, you have us here, and Professor Lupin and Sirius to help you and look out for you." 

Harry smiled wider at his friend, "I know, but I just tend to overthink things too often." 

"You do," Hermione agreed, "You should get some sleep, we can talk about this later when you have thought it over and digested it all. It's a lot to take in, in two days." 

Hermione stood from the bed and Harry looked at her with a grateful expression. He loved everything about her and felt truly honored to have her as one of his best friends. He didn't deserve to have her in his life, she always knew what to say. 

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow." Harry took off the silencing charm and put away his robe and shirt before getting out his pajamas as Ron and Hermione said their good nights.

After Ron turned the lights out, the both of them laid there in silence. 

It was hours before Harry finally fell asleep.


	3. New Rooms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry decides he likes a new kind of attention, and that getting to know Draco Malfoy doesn't sound like a bad idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not as long as the last chapter! i am sorry...

It was surprising at how easy it was to wake up early and not feel like you're dying. Harry figured that this was a good sign and he would be able to get into this new schedule he had created for himself. 

Hermione caught him walking through the common room after his shower as he was headed towards his dorm room. 

Harry thought it was incredibly endearing when she saw how annoyed he was getting with drying his hair. Without a word she came over and started showing him how to twist his hair up in that 'towel hat' that he'd seen her and Ginny do after a shower. 

When Ron finally woke up around seven, he woke up to his girlfriend french-braiding Harry's hair as he read from one of the books Remus loaned him about genies. 

Throughout the day, whenever it was just the three of them, Hermione would go on and on about how it was such a good idea to let Professor Lupin write a book about his inheritance. No matter how many times Harry told her that they were going to wait for school to settle down before they started on it, she kept commenting that Harry should go ahead and start writing things down for Remus. 

When the first potions class rolled around, something changed. 

"Good morning class," Professor Snape drawled in his usual hard voice, "At the end of the year you all will face your NEWTs. You all must know that this year of potions will be an important one, therefore do not expect a break at any moment. There will be a handful of potions you will have to know how to put together. Though you will learn all of these potions, does not mean they will all be selected for you to make on the test, therefore you must pay attention to all of them.

"Today I will start the year off easy with a medium-strength healing salve," Snape went up to the blackboard and started writing down the ingredients for the salve, "If you did your summer readings, you will know that a healing salve is much different than a healing spell." The dark-haired professor turned around swiftly to face his students, all of which were quickly writing down the ingredients, "Mr. Potter, would you care to explain the differences?" 

Harry's head shot up at the question, "Yes sir, the differences between a healing spell and a salve is a spell is more instant while a salve takes more time to heal depending on the wound. Specifically, with a medium healing salve, it would be more practical for minor injuries than a spell." 

Ron's eyes widened from his place behind Harry, while Neville next to him seemed to want to choke in surprise. No one honestly thought Harry would have the answer to Snape's question. 

Though Harry hit it will, he was surprised he remembered the answer. Sirius made sure he read everything from his reading list over the summer and wouldn't allow him to visit Ron and Hermione or fly whenever he slacked off. Harry remembered reading the passage in his potions textbook but didn't know he actually retained any of the information. 

Snape didn't show anything on his face either, "I'm impressed Mr. Potter, you are correct. Do you know what extra ingredients that can be added to the salve that are not added for healing properties?" 

"Lavender can be added for smell, seeing as the potion normally has no scent." Harry replied, a small smile coming to his face. This was one thing he liked that has happened with his inheritance. Though he could never be a Ravenclaw, doing good at school was always a goal, and now he was going to be amazing. 

Snape assessed Harry for a moment, his dark eyes looking down his nose at the raven-haired boy, "Ten points to Gryffindor," Even though Snape still had something against Harry, now that Voldemort was gone, he seemed to not be as harsh, and knew when to award people for doing a good job. Even if they were a Gryffindor. 

Chatters rose at Snape's words, but they were shot down instantly as the professor continued on about the properties of the potion would be like at various stages if done correctly. 

There was a smile on Harry's face throughout the entire class. He didn't know what it felt like to be praised by his professor but decided that he liked the way it made him feel. 

\--

"I was quite impressed during class today Potter," Draco said as he caught Harry after class putting his things away, "I didn't think you'd done the readings." 

Harry smiled innocently at the Slytherin, "I like to surprise people, do you think I did a good job?" 

"Better than good, I'm sure you gave half the class a heart attack when Snape rewarded you with points." Harry laughed at this, nodding his head in agreement.

"Then my work here is done." 

There was a few minutes of silence at the odd pair walked from the dungeons towards the Great Hall, it was only broken when Draco suddenly turned towards Harry and gave him a hard look. His vivid blue eyes paralyzing the Gryffindor, "You seem different this year Potter," Harry slowly nodded, "What happened? No glasses and hair that has been making a lot of girls jealous lately." 

Harry hesitated, he knew Hermione said something about Elementals being able to pick up on subtle differences, but he didn't actually expect Draco to notice anything, "I wanted a new look, and I don't know what I want to do after Hogwarts." He quickly looked away, "I realized that no matter what career I choose to do after school, I'll need to get decent grades on my NEWTs." 

Draco eyed him for a moment before he started walking again, pulling Harry along with him. Thankfully he seemed to accept the lie, "I figured one day you'd come to your senses and learn to study properly." Harry grinned. 

He would never admit it, Harry was glad they formed a kind of friendship after the fall of Voldemort and his father never being revealed to the public as a death eater. Draco seemed to have thrown away all bad feelings towards Harry and tried to even become friends with him. Ron still doubted Malfoy's intentions with becoming Harry's friend but never said anything truly bad about him. 

"You can thank Sirius for the fact actually." Harry said as he tucked a piece of hair that fell out from his braid behind his ear. 

The action caught Draco's attention and made his eyes linger on the strand of hair. 

Harry could feel Draco's eyes on him, and though the action didn't make him uncomfortable or embarrassed, he still blushed at the attention. 

"I know we aren't close friends, but I wouldn't mind getting closer to y-" Draco was suddenly cut off. 

"Draco," Both Harry and Draco looked towards the sound, both also surprised to see Lucius standing outside the Great Hall with the Headmaster. Satisfied with catching his son's attention, he turned back to the conversation he was having with Albus. 

Harry shared a glance with Draco, and seeing confusion on the blond's face, he decided to go along with him to see what Lucius wanted. 

The Headmaster smiled at the two of them as they approached and left towards the Great Hall, leaving Lucius with Draco and Harry. 

Lucius smiled at his son and merely gave Harry a curious glance before speaking, "Draco, I was speaking with the headmaster about the issues pertaining to your inheritance." Harry placed at Draco only to see a light pink hue dust his pale cheeks, "We worked out getting you a room outside of the dungeons, but he demands that you have a roommate to not show any favoritism, so if you have anyone in mind please let him know." 

The older Malfoy turned his gaze to Harry, and suddenly the look he was giving Harry made him blush brightly and avert his eyes to the floor. 

Draco watched his father closely as he looked at Harry, apparently inspecting his new look like a lot of people were doing recently. 

"Well Harry," He started, and hearing his name made Harry look up again, "It seems you've finally grown up and started looking like a proper wizard and got rid of those atrocious glasses." There was a tone to his voice that made Harry's insides flutter, but couldn't pin point what it meant. 

Harry stuttered in embarrassment, "Th-Thank you, sir."

He hummed and slid his eyes back over to his son, drumming his fingers over the head of his cane in deep thought, "I think," He started, a sly look overtaking his sharp features, "It would be beneficial for the Slytherin house if Harry here was your roommate, don't you agree Draco?" 

Draco didn't comment. 

Harry looked over at Draco when he didn't say anything, and took in a deep breath, "I think it would be a good idea," Draco narrowed his eyes at him, "I'd like to get rid of the evil stereotype Slytherin has too, so what better way to help with it but to have a lion and snake share quarters." 

Lucius grinned and nodded, "I will inform the headmaster then if you have no protests Draco." 

"I don't." 

"Good. I will be back tomorrow to see how you have settled and discuss some things with you." Lucius gave the two younger wizards a nod before heading into the hall after the headmaster. 

As soon as his father was out of sight, Draco turned to Harry with a face in a flurry of different emotions making Harry take a step back. 

"Why would you agree?" Was all he said as his face softened, making his blue eyes shine slightly more than normal. 

Harry slowly smiled at the blond, "You were going to say you wanted to become better friends, weren't you? So what better way than to be roommates? I'm not a horrible dorm mate as my fellow Gryffindors like to say." 

"Well," Harry could tell Draco didn't know how to respond, "Alright then, we better go see where our new room is." 

Harry laughed and linked his arm with the Slytherin and went to find Albus. 

\-- 

Harry was surprised at how well his house took the announcement that he would be sharing a separate room with Malfoy. Same goes for the Slytherins. 

Their new room was located on the fourth floor behind the portrait of young-looking witch, maybe in her mid-twenties, by the name of Anessa Jane MacIntire. She was apparently a very influential witch in the 19th century with her study of herbology. Harry instantly liked her. She came off as rather motherly, but he didn't mind. Draco didn't care for it. 

When Harry and Draco were talking to her about a password, she not only gave her opinion of their passwords but also giggled at their disagreements as if they were cute. The two ended up decided for the password to be "Alexander the Great". 

Their quarters consisted of a room with two four-poster beds like in their dormitories, but they were decked in neutral colors of browns and greens and blues and didn't show any alliance to either of their houses. They also had their own small sitting area and a shared bathroom. 

"Are you not going to take a shower Potter?" Draco asked as Harry was sprawled out on his bed jotting down notes from his potions textbook for the healing salve they worked on today. 

They were shown their room before dinner, and as soon as they were finished with dinner, they headed to their room to get settled. But their things weren't there yet. Harry started doing homework, and Draco decided on taking a shower. 

Harry shook his head without looking up from his notes. Draco rolled his eyes as he patted his hair dry and sat on his own bed. 

"I take early morning showers, so I promise not to wake you tomorrow morning." Harry explained, glancing over at him. 

"Alright, but even if you did it would be alright, I'm more of a morning person anyways." Draco said nonchalantly, grabbing his bag and taking out the contents to see if he had any homework. 

Suddenly their trunks appeared at the foots of their beds startling them both. 

"Finally." Harry groaned and rolled off the bed towards his trunk. 

He had been lounging in his school uniform as the house elves gathered their things and send them here. 

Harry grabbed his pajamas and headed towards the bathroom to change before he put away his things. 

"What are you doing going through my things?" Harry accused as he walked out of the bathroom and saw Draco over his open trunk. He didn't have anything really of value in the trunk, his bottle was still in his bag by his pillow, so he was fine. 

Draco stood to his full height, he had a half a foot on Harry and smirked down his nose at him. And then Harry saw it. Draco was holding a safe-sex guide for gay wizards, as the title proclaimed. 

Harry's face lit up in embarrassment and anger. _Hermione_.

"Oh, care to explain _Harry_." Draco drawled, the way talked reminded Harry of Draco's father. 

Harry grabbed for the book, but Draco took a step back and held the item above his head and out of Harry's reach. Harry huffed and crossed his arms, annoyed his blush has yet to go away. 

He crossed his arms and looked away from the blond, "Ha ha, Gryffindor's Golden Boy is gay blah blah, laugh all you want," He dropped his arms, "Just please don't tell anyone. I just came out to Ron and Hermione yesterday, and I really don't feel like having the whole school know for a while. Hermione must have slipped that into my things because of my lack of experience with both sexes." 

Whether it was from guilt or realizing the heaviness of how Harry felt about the subject, Draco handed the book to Harry without a word, "Don't worry," He spoke almost softly, "I won't tell anyone, I promise." 

"Thank you." Harry said with a smile, "I appreciate it." 

Draco coughed and rubbed the back of his neck, "If it helps, I'm bisexual so I know the feeling of not wanting anyone to know in fear it won't be accepted, even though the wizarding world is rather accepting of such things." 

"Really?" Draco nodded, "It does help, knowing someone feels the same." 

Harry quickly threw the book into the bottom drawer of his nightstand as soon as Draco gave it to him before he started putting his other things away. 

And he remembered something, "Do you mind if I ask why you needed a different room?" Harry asked, taking out his pants and hanging them in one of the wardrobes in the room. 

"I have to have regular access to the outdoors, it has to do with my inheritance and my elemental alliance with the outdoors. My father went on and on about it this summer, my magical core feeds off this alliance, and therefore I will be stronger when I outside or something like that, not in a dungeon with fake windows." Draco grinned as Harry laughed. 

"Alright, that sounds logical. I'm sure Sirius would demand the same thing for me if I were in your shoes." Harry laid back on his bed when he was finished putting away his things and started taking out his braid. 

"Did you come into a creature inheritance?" Draco asked, he was putting his things away now so he didn't notice Harry freeze at his words, "My father said the Potter's have had a common inheritance of incubi." 

Harry blushed again, "Uh, I didn't know that..." Harry muttered, "I know for a fact my father didn't have an inheritance." 

"But that's not what I asked." Draco gave him a pointed look. 

Harry spit his tongue out at him before going back to running his fingers through his hair, "...Well, I did, but I'm not comfortable with telling you about it." He watched Draco glance at him and eyed him from head to toe, "And no, I am not an incubus, that I will tell you." 

"Hey, I just don't want to get molested in my sleep." Draco teased. 

It made Harry fume with a fiery blush and throw a pillow at the blond, "You fucker." 

"So you'd like it up the ass if you were an incubus then?" Draco held the pillow that was thrown at him and wiggled his eyebrows at Harry. 

"Draco!" Harry screeched and buried his face into the remaining pillows on his bed in embarrassment. 

He heard Draco laugh and toss his pillow back at him and put away his books from his bed. 

A few minutes later, after his hot face cooled down, Harry put away his books in his bag as well and set it down beside his bed and slipped under the covers. Harry decided that really didn't mind sharing quarters with Draco, it was so far a nice change. 

"Good night." Harry said and turned his back to Draco. 

"Good night." Draco repeated and turned off the lamp.


	4. The Bottle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was scared, he had to make sure he could still do the things he wanted, and he wanted to help Draco too.

When his alarm went off, Harry had showered and changed before Draco even started stirring from his sleep. Today Harry decided to leave his hair down today. Partly because he didn't know how to braid his own hair, only other people's hair and didn't want to go find Hermione. 

Harry had tried taking off his arms bands again today, but they resisted all of Harry's efforts of course. He was just glad they didn't irritate his skin. They were there as if a part of himself and have been there all his life. Maybe they have been there forever in a way. 

While Draco took his sweet time getting up, so much for being a morning person, Harry sat down at the head of his bed to write Sirius a letter explaining everything that has happened since the start of the school year. 

__

> Dear Sirius,  
>  I would have waited to write you, but so much has happened in the few days I've been back at Hogwarts. I talked to Remus like you suggested, and he didn't have much more information that you did. But I asked him to write a book about me and my inheritance, so if anyone else were to find themselves in my situation, they wouldn't be so lost. I want to explain everything in detail, but I am trying to keep this letter short, maybe I could ask Remus to floo you some time.  
>  Also, I am not staying one Gryffindor Tower this year. Apparently, with Draco's own creature inheritance, he needs to have easier access outside. The headmaster would only allow Draco to get a different room if he had a roommate. Lucius suggested that I be his roommate to help without houses rivalry, and well, I agreed. So we have a room on the fourth floor behind the portrait of Anessa Jane MacIntire. The password is 'Alexander the Great' if you ever need to come by in a hurry.  
>  I promise to try to get a floo call to you soon!  
>  \- Harry

"Do you know what your father wants to discuss with you?" Harry asked as he sealed his letter to take to the owlery before class.

Draco shook his head, "Probably trying to force another arranged marriage with some ancient pureblood family. Ever since my mother left, he's been pushing every eligible girl at me. I don't wish to think of marriage for a while anyways." 

"That's understandable." Harry commented before adding in a wispy voice, "Maybe your father is lonely, that's why he's been pushing such things on you." 

There was a long silence from the blond as Harry didn't spare him a glance as he picked up his bag full of today's textbooks. 

"Maybe he is." Was all Draco said as they left for breakfast. 

\-- 

The morning was filled with herbology and his choice class of divination. Ron still questioned him why he would want to take that class after never doing well in his younger years at Hogwarts. Harry didn't know why he liked the class, it just grew on him. 

After lunch, it was charms and alchemy. Ron also questioned him why he would want to take alchemy, but Harry surprisingly enjoyed it. There was a twenty-minute break between his charms and history class. Harry took this time to get rid of his other books before heading to class. 

As Harry was putting his books away, he wast startled from his daydream by the portrait door opening. 

"Why on earth would _my_ son agree to a muggle dictator for a password." Lucius seethed as he stepped into the room. 

In his moment of fear, Harry dropped his bag and quickly turned to face the intruder. He calmed down when he realized it was Lucius and not someone here to kidnap him. 

Harry remembered he and Draco agreed that only Lucius and Sirius would have the password in case of emergencies.

"We chose a muggle because no one would think of Alexander," Harry commented, drawing Lucius's eyes from the sitting room to Harry a few feet away by his bed. Lucius hummed at his explanation but didn't say anything, "Draco is still in class." 

"I'm aware, I was going to wait for him."

Harry nodded and shifted uncomfortable under Lucius's stare.

The older blond's eyes caught a shine from the floor, and when he looked down at his boots, the former death eater grinned. 

Harry followed his gaze to the floor as Lucius bent down and suddenly, Harry felt the color drain from his face. 

As soon as Lucius's fingers touched his bottle, Harry's knees started to buckle, but he barely caught himself in time. He fought the overwhelming feeling to fall to his knees before the man, but it was hard. There was a pain in trying to resist the magic between the two of them. It flowed, twisting with each other, binding the two of them together. 

"How interesting, it would figure the young wizard who saved the world would inherit genie magic." Lucius rolled the teal bottle around his hand, "Come here, Harry." Lucius's eyes shot up from the bottle to bore into Harry's emerald ones. 

Harry complied instantly to the command, only realizing what he was doing when he was a foot in front of the tall wizard. He was shaking, he couldn't allow Lucius to win, there was no way he would allow him to be his master. But the pain. 

"Now Harry, why would you fight it? You know you want to do everything in your power to please me." The way the words rolled off of Lucius's tongue should have been illegal. It sent a shiver up Harry's spine, he shouldn't be feeling like this.

A groan left Harry's mouth in pain. Why did he want this? He shouldn't be feeling the relief rolling off him in waves without having to worry about someone finding his bottle, especially Lucius Malfoy. 

Before he could retaliate with a sarcastic quip, Harry felt a warm rush of magic surround his being, and his school robes and uniform melted from his form revealing those god awful green, sheer harem pants. And Harry sunk to his knees in front of Lucius. 

"My this is a rather pleasing sight, you've really grown since you were that arrogant little boy all those years ago." Lucius purred, "What do I do with this now? I have practically everything I could imagine and ever wish for, but now with this bottle, I have everything and some." 

Giving in to the compulsion to do whatever the man would ask of him, Harry slid to his knees and submitted to Lucius, for now, Harry spoke up, "Please, please just give it back to me." It was barely a whisper. 

"Why would I do that?" Lucius inquired, still eyeing Harry in a way one would a lover. 

It took everything in him to look up at Lucius, and when he did, he felt a foreign feeling overtake him, "Just... please." 

The blond hummed and leisurely walked around Harry in a slow circle, "It won't be that easy, why would I give up such power?" 

Harry looked back down at his hands, the fact that he was going to be late to his alchemy class escaped his mind, all he could think about now was the fact that Lucius Malfoy was his master. 

"Fine." Harry seethed out, "I'll do anything you want, you'll be my master, but I want you to promise me a few things." 

Lucius stopped back in front of Harry and raised an eyebrow at the proclamation, "And what are your terms?" The blond knew that Harry couldn't give him rules because of what his magic would make him do, but he let the boy speak because, in all honesty, he was curious. 

"I still want Remus to write a book about my inheritance, I want you to let me meet with him, and eventually you too," Harry began, "And I don't want you harassing Draco with anymore arranged marriages, please. Those two things are all I ask of you." 

"You only ask that I leave my son be and let you and that werewolf create a book on your creature inheritance? I could take you out of Hogwarts and I know you wouldn't complain." Harry hesitated and nodded, "How interesting, still so self-sacrificing even after all that has happened to you." 

"It's just who I am." Harry murmured. 

Lucius tucked Harry's bottle into the inside pocket of his robes and motioned for Harry to stand, "Very well. I will come back this weekend or summon you. Either way, be prepared." Lucius stated and headed back to the portrait hole. 

In a panic Harry shot up and grabbed a hold of Lucius's arm, "You can't leave me!" Harry cried trying to think of something quick to get him to stay in hope he could talk his way into winning his bottle back, "My bottle, I am linked to my bottle and I can't be without it. And there are other rules you need to know about my powers." It wasn't a complete lie because he didn't know if his words were true or not. 

Lucius didn't shake off Harry's grip when he still refused to let go after his spoke. He merely inspected Harry's face.

"I guess we need to tell the headmaster of your newly acquired master because I know for a fact you aren't linked to your bottle in such a way. Does he know of your inheritance? With my explicit permission, you should be able to still attend to your studies here at Hogwarts." Lucius said slowly, and Harry shook his head. 

At the information, at having a one up on Albus made Lucius inwardly smirk. 

"Why do you even wish to tell the Headmaster? Once you tell him, everyone will know what I am." Lucius couldn't ignore the sadness that seeped into Harry's last words. Harry's life has always been mostly on display, except for the knowledge of what he was subjected to when he was under the Dursely's roof. Even Lucius and most of the professors didn't know of his treatment there. 

Lucius froze and mulled over what Harry said. He was right, if he told Albus that Harry was a genie and he was now his master, he would surely let the information leak to try to get someone else interested in being Harry's master. "You wish to keep this situation hidden, is that it?" 

Harry nodded, his arms never releasing their grip on the older wizard, "I do, I don't want anyone to know," He paused to shudder out a nervous breath, "That is until I'm finished with school and you are still my master." 

"I see." Lucius merely responded, "Then I will keep this quiet for the most part, but there will be the issue of your magic," Lucius grinned at the blush that filled Harry's cheeks, "I'll have to come to you, or you to me, at least once a week. That will be hard to hide from Draco seeing as you both share a living space." 

Harry hung his head and loosened his arms, "Do you have any ideas then?" 

"I could summon you in the middle of the night where no one will notice you are gone. Your magic will bring you right to me, it will be similar to apparition."

"How do you know this? I've read at least three or four books on my inheritance and they never said anything about that." Harry asked, furrowing his brows together in deep thought.

"I've had close acquaintances who were in possession of a genie. Never were they your tier of genie, mostly common ones, but I knew one day I myself would get my hands on one, so I wished to be prepared." Lucius eyed Harry again as the younger seemed to relax at his knowledge, "You should also tell your defense professor of this information if he wishes to write a decent book." 

Harry smiled and was about to thank the older man, but then the knowledge he was going to be at least five minutes late for his class. In a flurry, Harry searched to find his missing school robes and uniform as Lucius watched him with an amused look. 

Quickly the raven-haired wizard shoved his legs into his pants clumsily. 

"You do know Harry, that with your genie magic awakened, you could have just willed your clothes on. Though I did enjoy the view, it would have been much simpler to do as I have mentioned." Lucius purred in a teasing tone, making Harry blush as he tried to get his tie to cooperate with him. 

"I didn't know!" Harry whined unabashedly. 

Harry tried to clear his mind to do just as Lucius suggested, but he was too flustered to try. So he just left his tie alone and slipped on his shoes and robes. 

As he reached the door of his room he paused and turned towards Lucius, "Do I have to ask for permission to leave?" He asked in a meek voice. 

Lucius laughed lowly in his chest and shook his head, Harry was going to be easy to train, "I don't think so, but you are free to go in any case. I look forward to this weekend." 

Harry nodded and quickly fled the room. Though at the back of his mind the thought of what this weekend held for him, he decided to ignore it for now. Now, he just had to worry what kind of punishment he would get from being late to class during the first week of school. 

\-- 

What was Harry going to do now? 

Going to the library after class seemed like a good idea to Harry, given that he was supposed to write a foot and a half long paper over how the knowledge of alchemy can be transferred to different areas, such as potions or magical medicine and so on. 

But going to the silent library without Ron or Hermione to help him focus, his mind was left to wander, and where his mind went was to the events of this afternoon. 

He couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that he'd only realized he's been a genie for less than a week and someone he had a master? And that his master was none other than Lucius Malfoy. An ex-death eater, a man who would have murdered muggle-borns if Voldemort had prevailed in the sake of his pureblood stature. 

Oh, and let's not forget the fact Harry was now going to have to have sex with the man to make sure his magical core didn't starve to death.

"Stupid magic." Harry mumbled, furiously scribbling on his piece of parchment. 

He soon realized he wasn't in the right mind to work on this paper, so he slowly shoved the thing in his bag before heading off back to his shared room, silent hoping that Lucius was gone. 

But luck was still not on Harry's side apparently, because when he walked through the portrait hole, Lucius was there sitting with Draco in their sitting area, casually chatting with his son. 

They both ceased talking as soon as Harry walked in. 

"Hello..." Harry mumbled and rushed passed with his head down towards his side of the room to put his things away. 

Lucius gave the boy an amused look as he passed by, "I hope you didn't get in too much trouble for being late." 

Harry blushed brightly as he turned towards the man unconsciously as he spoke, "I have a foot and a half long paper due next week." 

"What subject was it?" Lucius asked too casually for Harry's comfort. 

"Alchemy." 

Draco stayed silent as he watched Harry and his father spoke. Though the younger blond was curious to why his father knew Harry was late to his class. There was something up that couldn't be seen by the eyes. But, he didn't state his curiosity aloud. 

"I didn't think you of all people would take such a class." Harry's face burned at the comment and shot Lucius a half-meaningful glare. 

"I like it," Harry stated with a shrug and shucked off his robes and laid them over the footboard of his bed, earning himself an irritated look from both of the Malfoy's.

As the silence grew as Harry started going through today's homework in silence on his bed, Draco's curiosity must have gotten the better of him. 

"How did you know Harry was late to class?" Draco inquired towards his father. He spoke quietly, but Harry still heard the curious question. 

Lucius turned his look from Harry to his son, "He was here when I came by to wait for you," Harry stiffened at the fact Lucius continued speaking, "He and I got into a discussion and lost track of time." 

Harry breathed a silent sigh of relief. He knew that Lucius promised to not say anything, but Harry still found it hard to trust many people, especially the man who was once a devoted follower of a homicidal wizard. 

Draco seemed satisfied with that answer and let the subject rest before diving back into whatever they were talking about before Harry walked in. Harry didn't even try to listen in, he was so focused on his homework and stunning his alchemy professor with an amazing essay. He had a goal of blowing away all his professors this year, and he was going to reach that goal no matter what. The boy tied his hair back with one of the hair ties Hermione gave him and hunched over his work in deep concentration. 

\-- 

It was another hour before Lucius bid Draco and Harry a goodnight and left their room. 

A bit after he left, Harry and Draco left for dinner. 

Harry was a bit shot from all his studying, so neither he or Draco talked much on their way to the Great Hall. They parted to their house tables without a word to the other. 

"Harry!" Ron beamed as Harry sat down. 

Harry sent the ginger a smile, tucking a few loose strands of his hair that fell from his ponytail before he started piling food onto his plate, "Hey Ron, haven't caught the tower on fire in my absence?" He teased. 

"Of course not, unless you're offering to help." Harry laughed and shook his head at him. "How have you been holding up with Malfoy?" 

"It's been fine, way organized than you, of course, I think I'll be fine." Harry stated and suddenly realized something and turned a fiery look paired with a blush at Hermione next to Ron across from him, "You!" He accused, "How _dare_ you embarrass me like that!" 

The bushy brunette gave him an innocent look, "Whatever are you talking about Harry?" 

"Oh, you know what I am talking about," He looked around to make sure there weren't any extra listeners to their conversation and leaned in towards the pair, "Why would you slip a safe-sex guide into my things! Malfoy found it and didn't stop teasing me all night!" He whispered angrily at her. 

Hermione had to stifle her laughter behind her hand, Ron's face was as red as his hair and Harry's face, "I just wanted to make sure if you were into Draco, or if you do plan on getting a significant other this year, you needed to be properly educated." 

"But I didn't need it!" 

"You will, you do know wizards can get pregnant, right?" At the blank look she received from Harry answered her question. Hermione sighed, "I'll explain it in a more private setting." She promised and went back to her meal. 

Dinner was hard for Harry. He was upset that Hermione didn't explain it to him right then and there, but understood that explaining such a topic would most likely out him in front of his whole house, and possibly the entire school. He didn't need that with what he was having to deal with in the near future. 

Hermione drug Ron and Harry off to their secluded spot in the library after dinner to educate Harry in sexual education. The one thing he didn't ever pay attention to when he was younger. And now he was an adult, and a genie, and had a master who was expected to have sex with him. 

"Tell me what you do know about sex, Harry." Hermione asked as they sat down. 

Harry flushed at the blunt question. He shrugged his shoulders, "Not much to be honest... Just that it takes two people... and with guys it's one guy's dick up the other's ass." He hated being crude, but that was what it essentially was. 

"I can't believe I'm listening to this." Ron groaned which earned him a slap to his arm from Hermione. 

"That's really horrible Harry, you should know this." She sighed, "Wizards can have children like women can, but usually the fact is assisted by special potions taken by both participants. The male that wishes to carry the child, as well as his partner. But you," Hermione articulated slowly, "are a very powerful wizard, and there have been cases of wizards getting pregnant without the aid of potions, just simply by the wizards magic." 

"So you're saying because of my inheritance needing me to have sex frequently, I could quite possibly, and easily, end up pregnant?" Harry repeated for extra clarification. 

"Yes, or you could end up impregnating someone else." Harry flushed again. 

To be quite honest with himself, in all his fantasies involving sexual acts with another man, it was always him on the receiving end, the thought of him not being on the bottom made him squirm uncomfortably. He just couldn't see it. 

Picking up on Harry's body language, Hermione quickly added, "I am just mentioning it because it can be a possibility." Harry nodded slowly. 

"Is there anything else I need to know on the subject?" Harry asked hollowly.

Hermione shook her head, "No, but I do advise you to use protection, unless you wish for a child." 

Harry nodded and stood up, "I'm going for a walk to digest all of this. I'll see you tomorrow." With that, he left the library. 

He didn't take a long walk, just around the fourth floor a few times before he went into his room. He could tell by the steam escaping from under the bathroom door that Draco must have been taking a shower. 

Harry quickly changed as the boy was in there and slipped under his covers and willed himself to sleep. 

Tomorrow was Friday. Lucius could come tomorrow, or Saturday, or Sunday. He would have to be prepared for that arrival. 

Basically, Harry would be losing his virginity this weekend whether he liked it, or the person, or not.


	5. Malfoy Manor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Harry spend time together during the day, and Harry is honestly surprised at what occurs the same night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> much much longer chapter than the previous ones!! but it couldn't really be split into two different chapters.

Nothing happened to Harry on Friday. 

His day was normal, he received a letter from Sirius at breakfast, telling Harry that he would also send a letter to Remus asking for the two to talk via the floo he had in his office. However, he did surprise Snape once again with his new found knowledge and interest in potions when he stopped by his office for a few questions he had concerning his essay. Harry was really liking being good in school for once, instead of just painfully average. It made him feel worth something. 

Though Harry was happy at how well Sirius had taken to the fact he was sharing a room with the son of a former Death Eater. But then again, If Malfoy could change, he was sure Sirius made a few changes as well. 

After lunch on Saturday, Ginny and Hermione took time out of their day to teach Harry how to braid his hair. He knew how to braid other people's hair, he has braided Ginny's and Hermione's (when her hair is manageable) before, but he found it hard trying to attempt doing his own hair. 

Draco came by the Quad where Harry and the two girls were seated and braiding hair. Hermione and Harry were giving Ginny twin french braids. He sat down with the trio and was silent for a bit as he observed their work. 

"Hey," Harry said with a smile when the blond sat down. 

"Hello," Draco replied, eyeing Harry's work before turning his look to look at the wizard's own curly hair tied back in some fancy braid. 

Draco greeted the girls as well before they fell into a silence. Well, the blond was silent, Hermione and Ginny continued on with whatever they were talking about. It sounded like they were discussing the youngest Weasley's newest crush, seeing she finally got over The Boy Who Lived last year. 

Harry vaguely believes the only reason why the red-head was no longer pursuing him was because Hermione hinted to her that he didn't swing her way. 

"Have you ever thought about straightening your hair?" Draco asked suddenly when Harry tied the end of Ginny's braid. 

"I thought about it because sometimes it gets out of hand, but I've grown to like my curls actually." Harry responded and turned towards Draco to give him his full attention, "Why do you ask?" 

He shrugged, "I was curious because it would probably be even longer if you straightened it." Harry nodded, "Do you think I should grow out my hair? My father complimented you on your hair, maybe I'll win him over to leave me alone if I do something he likes." 

Harry ignored the blush that seeped into his cheeks at the mention of the words the older Malfoy said earlier that week. His nerves about this weekend resurfaced at this. 

"I don't think you should," Harry started, "you'd end up looking too much like your father. I mean, you look a lot like your mother too, but the two of you are around the same height so at first glance you could be mistaken for him." He reasoned, "Plus I think shorter hair suits you." 

Draco grinned at the answer, making Harry blush harder when he realized that he unintentionally complimented the other on his looks, "Thank you, you are honestly too kind Harry." 

Hermione stifled her laughter behind her hand, gaining herself a sharp look from Harry.

"Anyways, Harry, I came here actually to tell you that my father requested the both of us stay over this weekend at my home. He said he already got permission from the headmaster, and that he wanted to thank you for agreeing to the room arrangements since there was nothing in it for you." Draco said formally, instantly reverting to his pureblood roots. 

Harry grinned, "Whenever have I done something that would benefit me?" 

"Oh right, you're that stupidly courageous Gryffindor that always seems to get himself, and sometimes others, in situations that could result in death." Draco mocked, his head tilted up so he could look down at harry haughtily.

At that, both Ginny and Hermione laughed, "He's got a point, Harry." Hermione stumbled out between her laughs. 

Harry scoffed, "That was before when all I knew was a homicidal wizard wanted my head and thought I was going to die anyways." He grumbled and crossed his arms, "When do we need to leave?" 

"Whenever you feel like it." Draco replied and stood from where he sat, "I'll be in our room when you are ready." 

Harry nodded and watched Draco leave. 

Once the blond was out of sight, Hermione immediately spoke up, "Remember what we talked about in the library when you go there," Hermione said, her voice conveying the smirk that was growing on her lips, "stay safe, and you probably should go pack." 

"Hermione!" Harry gasped and shot up from his spot, a furious red hue overtaking his face, "You'd rather say that and not that I should watch myself at the Malfoy's Manor?" 

She nodded simply, and Harry couldn't ignore the curious stare Ginny was giving them both, obviously wanting to know what the two were talking about. 

"I've come to trust Draco, but he does seem to be a bit more impish than I remember him from before the fall of you know who." She stated simply, "So while I may trust your judgment, Draco and his father are another thing." 

"I will be fine thank you very much." Harry said quickly, and glanced at Ginny again to see she was engrossed in their little discussion, "I will go pack, and you have my permission to fill in Ginny with what we are talking about, but only if she promises to keep it to herself." He added and bid them both a goodbye before heading off to his room. 

\-- 

Harry changed into something more casual, rather than his school robes, before he packed a few things and left with Draco. He wore his favorite set of dark blue robes that Sirius bought him for his birthday last year, they were trimmed it black and made his eyes stand out against the dark colors. If it wasn't obvious, he hasn't grown much since he turned 16. 

Apparently, over the summer, Draco got his apparition license and said it would be the quickest to do a side-along apparition to the Malfoy Manor. 

Harry was not at all embarrassed by clinging to Draco during the apparition. He never liked that form of transportation and would much rather take a muggle taxi than anything else. 

Lucius was waiting outside the front doors when they appeared before the large estate. 

And even though Draco was practically carrying him during the apparition, he still fell flat on his face once they reached their destination. Harry never ever wanted to get his apparition license. 

He could feel Lucius smirking at him as he stood up with a groan, rubbing his cheeks and adjusting his small bag with his things on his shoulder. Now he was embarrassed. 

"I never knew you were such a klutz, Harry." Draco mused as they walked to meet the older Malfoy. 

"Shut up," Harry said through his teeth. 

"Draco, Harry, I'm glad to see you made it here safely," Lucius paused and looked at the light scrape on Harry's face, "well... mostly safe." Draco laughed. 

"Thank you for having me," Harry stated instantly, despite the obvious comment to get him flustered. 

Lucius led them inside and had a house elf take Draco's things to his room, and Harry's to the guest room he would be staying in for the night. 

Harry let his eyes wander around the place as he absently followed Lucius to where ever he was taking them. He was always curious about the place Draco called home, seeing as he and Draco grew up in two very different atmospheres. 

Lucius brought the two younger men into his study, where he called for tea for the three of them. Draco and Harry settled on the love seat by the fire, and Lucius took the large winged-back chair. 

Harry was grateful for the tea offered, seeing he was still a bit woozy from the apparition. 

Harry watched silently as Lucius and Draco spoke, and from what he gathered, it was about somethings Lucius was doing with the Ministry. Draco had told him the other day that he wished to do something within the Ministry as well after his schooling. 

"Have you decided what you wish to pursue after Hogwarts?" Lucius suddenly asked, directed towards Harry. 

Harry stared blankly at him before slowly shaking his head, "No, not really. I like potions and alchemy, so maybe something having to do with those things, but I don't know really what." He replied honestly, taking a sip from his tea. 

Lucius hummed at his response, "You could get an apprenticeship with Severus, I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you really showed promise in the field." 

Harry's eyes lit up at the idea, "You think he'd let me if I asked?" 

"I could put in a good word with him." 

"Harry's been doing well in class too," Draco pointed out, "Since he's been studying more, he's surprised Professor Snape a few times, and it's only the first week of school." 

Lucius seemed rather intrigued by the new information, and the look he gave Harry was rewarded by the younger blushing, "Is that so? I'm surprised myself, I suppose your new look wasn't the only thing you changed towards becoming a proper wizard." 

"I've always valued my education, but this year I knew I had to step it up a little," It wasn't a complete lie. His desire to do better was just fueled by his new magic letting him retain more information and do better naturally. 

"How modest." Lucius mused, "I will let the two of you do as you wish, dinner will be at 6:30 in the dining hall." He stood from his chair, setting his own teacup on an end table before leaving the study. 

Draco watched his father leave and turned to Harry once he was out of sight, "What do you wish to do? I don't think I've had anyone stay over since 4th year." 

Harry smiled at him and set his cup down, "I'm not sure, I've only ever been to the Weasley's, and they are their own breed so to speak." 

"I can agree to that." Draco stood, "Would you like the grand tour of the Malfoy Manor?" 

"I think that would be lovely." He responded and quickly followed Draco out of the room. He was curious to see what the manor was like. 

\-- 

The manor was much more than Harry expected. Well, he did expect it to be large and extravagant, but it was much more elegant that he ever imagined. His favorite place by far was the gardens the manor had to offer. They were so lush and full of color, Harry would have loved to lose himself in the beauty of the place if he could. 

He was shown the drawing room, the kitchen, and dining room, as well as the guest room he would be staying in, which was just a few doors down from Draco's own room. 

Harry desperately wanted to ask where his father's rooms were, seeing as every time he thought of the older man, he felt an itch that he couldn't explain. But, Harry knew asking such a thing would be highly inappropriate on his part. 

For the majority of the afternoon, they spent in Draco's room, Draco showing him things from his childhood that had special meaning to him. Harry thought the act was sweet and felt honored Draco even shared them with him. 

"If you don't mind me asking, how's your mother been?" Harry asked as he examined Draco's children's broom. It was so small, he grinned at the vision of a tiny Draco trying to ride it. 

"She's well," Draco replied, a serene smile taking over his features, "She writes me often, and sometimes sends me things seeing she's in France right now. I plan on visiting her over Yule Holiday." 

"I'm glad to hear that." 

"How is your family?" Draco asked. Harry knew he was just being polite because his 'real' family were muggles and hated him, and everyone knew how Sirius was since he was often spotted lurking around Hogwarts and with his new place in the Ministry, it was hard not to spot the flamboyant Black. 

"The Dursley's? I could care less." Harry commented, "Sirius is overprotective and stern and overbearing in some ways, but I love that about him." There was a smile of his own gracing his lips, "And the rest of my family goes to Hogwarts with us, and I'm sure you know how they're doing." 

Draco returned his smile and nodded, "That's good nonetheless." 

Harry studied Draco's face as he absently fiddled with an old children's book, "I consider you a part of my family too," He started, "Seeing as we spend a lot of time together these days, and probably even more as the school year passes." 

"That's... sweet," Draco commented, the blush staining his pale cheeks revealing his true feelings over Harry's words. 

Harry left a few minutes later to take his robes off and put them in his borrowed room, adjusting the spells on his jumper to conceal his bands and returned to Draco's room. 

Harry was pleasantly surprised to find Draco to be actually funny when he wasn't at school and having to keep up that pureblood mask. He was snarky and witty in all the right ways, it really made Harry regret even more not accepting the boy's hand their first year. 

"Why do your eyes seem to glow now because of your inheritance?" Harry asked as they made their way to the dining hall. 

Draco shrugged slightly, "It's just a physical characteristic of it, such as my ears. Most people use glamours to hide them, but they don't really bother me." 

"Probably because they're pleasant to look at." Harry muttered, making Draco arch his eyebrow, "What?" 

"Thank you, no one has actually said that to my face, it's usually just whispered around." 

Harry smiled, "You're welcome, but you shouldn't be so surprised. People are usually intimidated by people who are as attractive as you." Harry blushed at his own words, "But I mean, what I don't mean, what I was trying to say is that you-" 

Draco's laugh cut him off, "I understand what you meant, I find you attractive as well, but you are still simply just a friend." Harry nodded, flustered. 

Harry sat beside Draco at the large table when they entered the dining room for dinner. Lucius entered not long after the two sat down, and took his place at the head of the table. 

Dinner was served with a pop, the house elves serving drinks along with the food. It was some seafood dish with crab that Harry forgot its' name as soon as it was told to him. All he cared about was the taste, and it was delicious. 

The sound that Harry made when he took his first bite was just shy of a sexual moan and made Lucius almost choke on his own food when he heard it. Draco, however, sniggered at Harry and didn't even notice his father's reaction. 

"You know Harry, most people don't sound like they're getting it on when they eat." Draco grinned. 

Harry blushed at shrank in his seat slightly, "Sorry." He replied meekly. 

"Draco, saying such things during dinner is highly inappropriate." Lucius chastised. 

"Sorry, Father." 

"I'm sorry too, Mr. Malfoy." Harry kept his eyes on his plate as he apologized, even though he wasn't sure why he apologized. The noise was unintentional after all. 

"It's alright, after all, isn't that the equivalent to saying thanks to the chef?" Lucius stated, deepening the color in Harry's cheeks.

Draco smirked at Harry, now huddled over his plate and eating silently. 

Dinner was mostly silent. There was more discussion on the idea of Harry becoming an apprentice potions master and more in depth of what Draco wanted to do in the ministry. Draco said he was thinking of pursuing auror training, seeing he has the grades to easily get him in, or something along those lines. 

Though Harry felt hungry, and despite the fact that dinner was heavenly, he didn't eat much. He ate at least half, if he ate any less, he would have felt ashamed or embarrassed. 

Dinner ended on a good note. Draco escorted Harry to his rooms, showing him again where the bathroom was located, incase he decided to take a shower and do his nightly routine. 

Though it was a rather early to retire, at only eight, Harry was grateful for some time to himself. He knew that the real reason why he was invited was because Lucius held his bottle, and Harry needed to mentally prepare himself. 

\-- 

Harry was fast asleep when he felt his magic reach out for something. 

He woke with a start and was wide awake and very aware of everything around him. He didn't know how he knew, but he knew Lucius was summoning him. 

Harry got out of his bed and closed his eyes to focus on the magic surging from him and out to Lucius. This feeling was much more pleasant than apparition was.

In an instant, he was in front of Lucius in the older wizard's chambers. 

"I see you're getting a better grasp on your abilities." Lucius's voice took on that sultry, purr-like tone that always succeeded in making Harry shiver. 

The blond was sat by the fire in his room, in his own nightwear like Harry was, but seemed still much more elegant that Harry could imagine to have. 

Harry started smoothing down his hair, running his fingers through it self-consciously as it was probably out of control. He never liked to sleep with it in a braid or tied up, which only made it worse in the mornings. 

"What time is it?" Harry asked, clearing his throat as his words were raspy. 

"Just a few minutes passed midnight." Lucius replied, not getting up from his spot, "How have you truly been recently, Harry?" 

"Fine." 

"Are you sure? You barely ate anything at dinner, even though you moaned at the taste." 

Harry blushed as that was brought up again, "W-Well, I was hungry, and still am, but the food didn't seem like what I was really hungry for." Harry replied honestly, "And, I feel something weird with my magic like it itches or is irritated somehow." 

Lucius nodded, now standing up from his chair, "What you are feeling is that need from your genie magic to be stated," Harry knew what he meant, "it isn't described as how it will feel in books, so there is something else you can tell your defense professor when he writes his book." 

Harry absently nodded, frozen in place as fear washed over him. He wasn't going to be a virgin anymore after this night, and it scared him because he didn't know if he liked the idea or not. 

"How-How is it supposed to work?" Harry found himself asking. 

Lucius walked over to the younger wizard, and gently tucked a few strands of Harry's dark hair behind his ear, "Like you would with a lover, as simple as that."

"I wouldn't know, I've never had one before," Harry whispered, looking straight ahead at Lucius's chest, not wanting to meet his eye. 

"You're a virgin, aren't you?" There was a shocked quality to his voice that didn't get past Harry, so he only nodded, "I would not have guessed." 

"When you've been in the closet for years, it's hard to get close to someone romantically, let alone sexually," Harry grumbled out. 

There was a low chuckle that Harry was sure that he actually felt from the older man, "That makes much more sense." Lucius paused, and Harry looked up to see him deep in thought, "We don't have to have penetrative sex for your magic to have it's fill of my own if that will ease your mind." 

Lucius must have realized how tense Harry was. 

"I'm not scared of the deed, it's what can result from it that I am afraid of," Harry said quietly. 

Lucius laughed a little harder this time, "I'm not some horny teenager who doesn't know how to roll on a condom. I wouldn't do that to you unless you explicitly state it was fine. You have nothing to worry about." Now harry felt a little foolish, of course, Lucius wouldn't do something as never do something like get him pregnant so carelessly. 

"Alright, uh, but I thought sex was only considered sex if there was uh, er, penetration involved." Harry's voice was still small and abashed. 

"You have much to learn." Lucius stated, brushing his thumb over Harry's cheek bone, "Now, I am sure you'd like to get a full night's sleep. Strip." 

Harry instantly complied to the command. Though he was filled with both nerves and excitement he would never admit, Harry was completely out of him comfort zone and would have to rely on Lucius. 

He was surprised at how flustered he got at Lucius's stare as he stripped down to his pants. He wanted to try to cover himself up, but he knew that the action would be frown upon. 

"Take off your pants as well and help me undress," Lucius stated, still composed as ever. And as Harry did as he was told, he missed how Lucius's pupils dilated at the sight of him. 

Hesitantly, Harry stepped forward so that he was merely inches from Lucius and shaky hands started unbuttoning his night shirt. With each inch of pale skin becoming exposed to Harry, he didn't know how to react. Sure he's had his teenage fantasies of this kind of situation happening, but now that it was right here, he didn't know what emotions to evoke. 

Harry met Lucius's eyes as he pushed the fabric from his shoulders, and a similar moan from dinner left Harry's lips. He could feel their magic reaching out and intertwining each other, it was somehow erotic and made Harry shudder. 

His hands tried to pull the drawstring on Lucius's pajama pants, but he couldn't focus. His body was thrumming with sensations, their magic and the was the older wizard was looking at him set his skin on fire, it was all too much. 

After a minute of the tension and Harry failing at stripping his master of his clothes, Lucius helped him and slipped the pants from him and let the fabric pool at his feet. 

Harry gasped at the fact Lucius was already half-hard, and to put it as simply as possible, Harry was glad Lucius said he wasn't going to shove _that_ up his ass. 

Lucius grinned at Harry's look and tipped the genie's head back to meet his eyes once again. He leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss. It was surprisingly sweet. It made Harry want to smile. 

But something occurred to Harry that made him freeze again.

"What's wrong?" Lucious asked, his voice dropped slightly, making Harry shiver and snap out of his daze. 

"Th-That, uh, that was my first kiss." He squeaked out completely mortified. 

Lucius planted another kiss on Harry's lips, this time it was deeper, and Harry wound his arms around the blond's neck, and felt tow large hands at his waist. Feel Lucius's length harden further against his stomach, and the fact he found himself hard too, all his nerves washed away as he focused purely on the pleasure. 

"I told you that you needn't worry about anything." Lucius rasped, trailing his hands down the younger's back to his arse, urging Harry to jump up and wrap his legs around him, which Harry did. 

Harry nodded and buried his head in the crook of the blond's neck and shoulder, his warm breath ghosting the pale skin in shuddered bursts. 

Lucius placed Harry in the center of his large bed. Harry hissed at the coolness to his green silk sheets on his back, with Lucius looming over him.

Their lips met again for a moment before Lucius trailed wet kisses along his jaw and neck. The further down the got, the kisses got harder, and Harry felt teeth accompany those sinful lips. If Lucius was like this with all his lovers, it really concerned him why Narcissa left. 

Harry moaned lowly and arched his back off the bed when Lucius rubbed his thumbs over his nipples and nursed a deep bruise on his collarbone. 

"You're beautiful," Lucius groaned, his lips taking the place of thumbs, earning him another moan from the younger of the two. 

Harry blushed at the compliment and covered his mouth with one of his hands, the other carding through Lucius's long hair. 

There were wet kisses and daring swipes of his tongue across Harry's stomach, and Harry muffled his voice with his hand. 

"Don't hide your voice from me," Lucius growled, though it was a command, Harry resisted it for a second before dropping his hand, "Draco is on the other side of the manor, you don't have to hide from me." 

Harry nodded and squirmed beneath the man. It was starting to dawn on Harry the vast differences between their sizes and physical appearances. Where Lucius was broad and tall, Harry was lithe and narrow. Lucius was pale with nearly white-blond hair and Harry was tan with dark raven hair. They were opposites and somehow fit perfectly together. 

"Lucius, ah-" Harry choked out a moan as Lucius slowly started stroking Harry's length, his dry hand making the friction almost unbearable. 

Lucius grinned and continued to lazily stroke the boy and pushed his legs further apart with his free hand to kneel more comfortably between them and muttered something under his breath that Harry didn't quite catch. 

And then he felt a wet finger caressing the cleft of his ass. 

"Have you ever fingered yourself, Harry?" Lucius questioned, pressing his finger against his opening lightly, shifting from that pressure to circling it every so often. 

Harry nodded, he felt himself wanting to push against that finger but refused to let himself. But he wanted to. 

Harry whined pitifully when Lucius let go of his length, but he was rewarded with Lucius pulling his bottom half into his lap and eased his finger into Harry. 

Lucius's finger was longer that Harry's own, and made it feel like forever until it was fully sheathed inside him. He only breathed when Lucius started moving, and Harry was gone after that. 

There was a steady stream of moans on Harry's part, and all he could do about the lust overwhelming him was to take what Lucius was giving him and desperately grip the silk sheets beneath him. 

Harry knew that after tonight, fucking himself on his fingers was never going to be enough. 

"Everything about you is intoxicating," Lucius started as he eased a second finger in, "Just look at you," Lucius found Harry's prostate and Harry all but screamed at the rush of euphoria, "reduced to withering beneath me, and you love it, don't you Harry?" 

"Yes-yesyesyes," Harry nodded his head frantically, his hair sweaty and matted against his skin and strewn across the pillows chaotically.

"Look at me, Harry," Lucius growled. 

Harry didn't even know when he shut his eyes. 

His lust-blown pupils stared up at Lucius's grey eyes almost completely swallowed by his pupils. And the coil that was winding tighter and tighter in his gut suddenly loosened. 

Harry came with Lucius's name on his lips, arching his back as he came all over himself in through ribbons of white. He felt his magic surge brightly as if he could see it, and thrust itself onto Lucius's own magic, being as greedy as it is and feeding off the excess magic he was producing. It only made his orgasm even more intense. 

In the midst of his orgasmic haze, Harry only barely realized Lucius slicked his inner thoughts with something, he assumed lube and pressed his legs tightly together with Lucius's length between them. 

Soft moans left Harry at every snap of Lucius's hips as his length dragged over Harry's balls and length. Harry wanted to get hard again, so badly, but he was spent with this being his first true sexual act with another person. 

Lucius groaned at the feeling of Harry's slicked skin around him, he could only imagine what it would feel like to be buried in the heat that was just sucking down his fingers eagerly. 

Harry was numbly still minutes later when Lucius added his seed to Harry's stomach and thighs. 

Once Lucius caught his breath, he spelled them both clean before tucking them both beneath the covers. 

"Shouldn't I go back to my room?" Harry whispered as Lucius pulled him back against his chest. 

"Sleep, I'll wake you with time to get back to your room without being caught." Lucius reason, and since Harry was too tired to argue, he nodded and instantly fell asleep. 

\-- 

It was two hours later when Lucius was startled awake when his chambers doors were burst open. 

"Father!" Draco said in a panicked voice, "Harry-Harry isn't in his-" He paused himself when Lucius sat up, "-room."

The sheets slipped from Lucius very naked pale form that revealed the smaller boy beside him. Lucius's mind was still fogged with sleep as he gazed at his son in confusion. 

Lucius followed his son's stare to Harry still fast asleep beside him, and the former death eater was wide awake in his own form of panic, "Draco- I can explain." 

"How _dare_ you!" The younger Malfoy exclaimed, "He's my friend! You, please tell me you didn't sleep with him! I know it's been hard without mom, but with _Harry_?" 

The anger that seeped in Draco's voice was just as visible on his face, and with his son's inheritance, you could feel the anger in the air. 

"It's not as it seems," Lucius said again, "Harry's creature inheritance-" 

"That is no excuse! The one real friend I got my hands on you, you have sex with him?!" Draco's voice cracked at the betrayal he felt from his father. 

"Draco-" 

"Enough!" A surprising loud voice boomed, and both the blond's eyes settled on a fuming raven-haired wizard on the bed, "Both of you, shut up." Harry shot Lucius a look that warned him not to speak up, "Draco, he's right and wrong. We didn't have 'real' sex, but I needed something of that nature so I don't starve." 

Draco's face and the air around them lost all its anger they once had, "What do you mean?" 

Harry smiled at his friend, he was touched at how protective he was over him, "I inherited genie magic the day before school started." Harry explained, "I'm a genie, and your father is my master."


	6. Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is heart-broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter!! only like 1k words...  
> BUT! to make up for it, the next chapter will be posted after I get out of my classes today.  
> (´｡• ω •｡`)

Harry was concerned Draco was going to faint at the news. He was much paler than he should be, but once he noticed Harry's gold bands glint, he snapped out of his trance. 

"You're a genie?" 

Harry nodded, "Yes. Third tier genie to be more specific," He added and glanced at Lucius before adding, "You can understand why I said earlier why I wasn't comfortable in telling you my inheritance. It was because of this situation..." Harry felt himself blush and pulled the sheets to cover himself up. 

"How-How can my father be your master? Doesn't he need your bottle or something?' Draco asked and crossed his arms. There was some anger returning to his words, but not nearly as bad as it was. 

"I do have his bottle, it's actually in the Malfoy vault at the moment to ensure no one else gets ahold of it." Lucius replied for Harry. 

"But why did I have to find the two of you in this type of situation?" Draco all but demanded. 

"My genie magic," Harry started, "The excess magic produced during, uh, sexual acts is the only thing that will help it thrive. There are so many rules, and though some I can bend, this one I can't. I'll starve if I can't have my magic replenished like this."

Harry saw the anger slowly return to his face, and Harry shrunk back at the look. The look reminded him of all his years with the Dursley's, they way he screamed at him that he was a freak. He was a freak, Harry realized, a freak that was going to lose a friend he cherished so dearly all because of his stupid, freakish inheritance.

Draco took a step back. It was an unconscious movement of course, but he just couldn't understand what was really going on. There was so much swimming through his mind and still thought his father was mad for all of this. 

"But you could have given his bottle back to him," Draco accused his father, his eyes hardened. It was a look Harry hasn't seen in quite some time, and he was scared. "You could have given it back, Harry could have found a true significant other that loved them, for him to have this... issue to be taken care of with, someone of a reasonable age and not my father." He spat. 

It wasn't Harry he was angry at. He was a little at first, but knowing that Harry needing something of this sort because of his inheritance, it reminded him of needing different quarters at Hogwarts, but now all of his anger settled on his father. An adult that should be responsible in this situation, not the low death eater he once was. 

He was supposed to have changed. He promised him and his mother that he had. 

Lucius saw the range of emotions fly over his son's face and instantly felt regret. Draco was right, after all, Lucius wasn't in the right mind to just take Harry's bottle for his own benefit, for his own selfish desires. He was ashamed. Harry was still technically a child, and he, he was over twenty years older than the boy. 

But why did it feel so right? 

Lucius straightened himself and cleared his throat, "You're right Draco, please forgive my selfish actions. I'll return Harry's bottle to him tomorrow." 

Harry gaped at the man, truly not expecting for the outcome. While the father and son were talking, Harry had grasped some of his genie magic to will his pajamas back on and was trying to get a handle on his wild hair. 

"Are you serious?" Harry asked in disbelief. 

With a firm nod, "I am, I hope you can forgive me of my actions, and you as well Draco." Lucius grew stiff with his words, "You should go back to your rooms with Draco and get some sleep before you both have to leave tomorrow, well, this afternoon."

Numbly, Harry nodded and slipped from the silk sheets towards his friend. 

"Thank you father," Draco said and lead Harry from his rooms without anything else to say towards Lucius. 

They walked silently through the dark halls of the manor. It wasn't until they reached Harry's room did he speak up. 

Harry didn't look at him as he spoke, "I'm sorry Draco, I really am. I would understand if you wanted a new roommate, if you didn't want to talk to me ever again, or if you wanted to slap or punch me in the face. I wouldn't blame you. I-I, there is no excuse, my inheritance isn't an excuse for my actions, I should have tried to fight it. I'm sorry." His voice was quiet but still felt so loud in the vast silent atmosphere of the hall. He felt like a freak, he was a freak. Harry hated the fact he felt tears welling up in his eyes, he hated it. 

Draco didn't try to get the shorter boy to look at him because he could hear the guilt well enough in his voice, and Draco didn't know how he would handle seeing that emotion on his face. The blond did, however, push the hair that fell over Harry's face like a curtain, behind his ear. 

"You deserve a better friend than me." Harry whispered when Draco didn't say anything in response. 

"Shut up," Draco hissed, "I may not truly know how I feel towards you after that, but I know for a fact no one or nothing could sever our friendship, I've wanted to be your friend so badly since I was eleven, do you think I would give it up? My father is more to blame than yourself, seeing he is supposed to be a mature adult, and you've barely been seventeen for a month." Now Draco tilting Harry's chin up so Harry would finally look at him, and Draco's heart crumbled at the silent tears that fell from Harry's stupidly bright green eyes, "Let the issue die out for tonight, and we will have a real discussion on it tomorrow, sound good?" Harry nodded, "Good. Now, good night Harry, if you need anything, you know where my room is." 

"Good night Draco." Harry replied, and moved towards his door. 

The raven-haired wizard couldn't help but notice how much Draco has grown over the years. If you caught him a year or two ago, he might have thrown a true hissy-fit over this, but he was acting like a grown adult, mature beyond his years. And here he was crying over the fact he didn't want to lose Draco. 

Maybe he had more than innocent feelings towards the younger Malfoy? Harry shook his head, no, he knew he didn't. It was a love like he had for Ron and Hermione. 

Harry really hoped he didn't ruin his friendship with the Malfoy heir. He was one of a kind, and he didn't want to lose him.


	7. Idiot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's fears are only partly put out, because realizing things makes everything worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> longer than ch. 6   
> around 2.7k words

Harry spent most of the morning by himself in the large manor. 

Draco was practicing something out in the garden when he woke up, and thus couldn't join him for breakfast. And then there was the fact his bottle was sitting on the nightstand beside his bed when he awoke. 

He picked up the teal bottle, Harry didn't feel any different. He expected to feel a surge of magic, like when Lucius picked up his bottle, but there was none of that. It should have worried Harry more at the fact, but it didn't. 

Harry still had lingering feelings of disgust towards himself, not believing that last night really happened, but it did. And he felt terrible and still feared Draco would leave him. 

He wasn't quite sure how he felt about Lucius, because every time his mind drifted towards the older wizard, his chest would swell with an abundance of many different emotions. There was affection in the mix of the emotions, and it concerned harry. 

Eating breakfast at the long table by himself was an odd feeling. Besides being at Hogwarts and with the Weasley family, he wasn't used to eating with a large number of people, but he at least always had one other person there with him. No matter what Sirius had going on with his day, he always made time to sit down and have a proper meal with Harry. When Harry asked why he did this, the older wizard merely said that he's been alone long enough in his life, it was time for someone to take time out of their day for him. Let's just say Harry never felt that loved, and truly found his appreciation for his father-figure. 

But there he was, sitting silently eating his toast and drinking his tea. Alone again. 

\-- 

Harry took a shower and changed as soon as he was finished eating. He changed into his school uniform, seeing as they were going back to Hogwarts later, and tried to get his hair under control. 

He was having a bad hair day. He fussed over the long tresses for almost thirty minutes before Harry gave up and tried his best to re-create Hermione's messy bun she tended to put her hair up in when her hair was exceptionally outrageous. Harry always thought she looks adorable in it, so he wished the same for him. 

And he was right. It looked good on him... If he was really trying to pass as a girl. But that was one of the things Harry actually liked about his appearance, his androgyny. 

Though he wanted to try to find Draco and talk to him, Harry stayed in the room he was given for the night. 

Suddenly, Harry felt a presence at the door. He stared at the door, waiting for a knock to accompany the shadow from under the door. 

But it never came, and the shadow disappeared. And Harry's heart sunk. 

Harry let his mind drift back to the events of last night. There were so many things he wished he knew how to convey with words. Like the fact he treasured Draco's friendship so dearly, but, he was actually alright with Lucius being his master. Because now he was going to have to go back to trying to hide and keep his bottle on him at all times. 

What if another student got ahold of it? What if _Snape_ got ahold of it? 

He really wished that he could feel romantic feelings towards Draco, everything would have been so much easier if he could. But he couldn't. 

Finally, there was a knock at the door. 

"Harry?" Draco said as he slowly opened the door. 

The said-wizard stood from where he sat curled up on the bed to meet Draco at the door. Harry noted the fact Draco was wearing his uniform as well. 

"Are you ready to leave?" He asked, his voice and face stoic. 

"Yes, let me just put on my robes," Harry replied and tried to mimic the way Draco didn't let any emotion show in his voice but failed miserably.

Harry only brought the pair of blue robes he wore yesterday, not his school robes, but that didn't bother him. He quickly fastened the buttons and grabbed his bag and followed Draco out of the room and down the hall. 

Lucius met the boys at the door. 

Lucius's face was hard, it was a look Harry hasn't seen since Voldemort was around. He didn't say anything, but goodbye and to stay ahead in their studies. 

Draco shook his father hand, but it was obvious that Draco was still angry with his father. Lucius shook Harry's hand as well, and when their hands touched, there was spark of magic that made Harry instantly blush because he made a startled noise. The older wizard immediately took his hand back and bid them goodbye one more before leaving the two at the front door. 

Harry trailed behind Draco as they walked to the apparition point outside of the manor's wards. 

This time when Draco wordless held out his arm for a side-along apparition, Harry only placed his hand on his arm, then grab ahold of him like he did before. He was afraid he would make Draco uncomfortable if he did. He may be a Gryffindor, but he allowed himself to be afraid because Harry believed you weren't human if you weren't afraid ever. 

Draco scoffed and pulled Harry against his side and smiled at the shorter boy, "I already told you I'm not mad at you, so stop trying to walk on eggshells around me. It's my father I have issues with at the moment." Draco stated. 

Harry flushed at his foolishness, "I-I know, I just wasn't sure..." Harry mumbled, looking down at the ground. 

"You need to stop overthinking things, Harry. It's not good for you. We will get through this, even if I am a little off from time to time about the subject, alright?" Harry nodded, "Now, let's get back to Hogwarts." 

With that, Draco apparated them to Hogwarts, the action accompanied by a crack that Harry didn't notice the last time. He was probably more worried about holding in his lunch than what noise the action made. 

Harry didn't fall this time when they appeared outside of Hogwarts wards. He only didn't fall because Draco was holding him steady. 

"We should get ready for classes tomorrow," Draco suggested. 

"Alright, after lunch, I want to see Hermione and Ron." Harry replied, "Did you still want to work on our potions essay together?" 

They walked slowly back to Hogwarts, as if even though they were already talking about studying and what not, they didn't actually wish to. 

"If it helps, we can pretend that this weekend never happened," Harry said suddenly as the neared the entrance of the school. 

"We can forget some of it, and hope my father realizes what he has done and apologizes to you." Draco bit out, the bitterness evident in his words. 

Harry smiled, it was sweet in its own way because Draco was being overprotective of him, "You know, you should look at it from his perspective for a moment." Harry said, nudging Draco's arm to get his attention, "What would you do if you were virtually handed the power you never knew you wanted because that is what happened. I froze, and he picked up my bottle as it slipped from my bag, and thus sealing our magic. He could have asked me for anything, and I would have to give it to him. And do you know what he asked of me?" Draco shook his head, "Nothing. He said he already had everything he ever wanted, and that having my bottle was merely something extra. I asked more of him that he did I." 

"What did you ask of him?" Draco asked, his curiosity peaked and his anger subdued for now. 

"I asked him to allow me and Professor Lupin to still be able to write a book about my inheritance, and that he left you alone with all those arranged marriage propositions, and he agreed," Harry said with a smile. 

"You really asked that of him?" Draco gaped, not truly believing Harry's words, "Why would you?" 

"Because you mean a lot to me, and I know how much you were bothered by him harassing you, so I wanted to help you out and see you happy. I just hope that he still leaves you alone to find your own love somewhere." 

"You're an idiot." 

"Hey!" Harry protested. He didn't realize that they had already made it to the portrait to their room, "Why do you say that?" 

Draco gave the password to Anessa, and didn't respond until the portrait swung closed behind Harry. 

"You're an idiot to make deals with my father. But I am touched by your efforts to ease my life, I appreciate that, but I can handle myself with him." Draco said as he put his things down on his bed, Harry doing the same thing. 

"Yes, you can handle yourself, but that doesn't mean you don't need any help or people there for you." Harry argued, "I'm not an idiot for wanting to help my friend." 

"You're right I suppose, I apologize." The blond turned to watch Harry put away his things, "How about to repay you, I help you find a lover to help with your genie libido." Draco smirked. 

Harry spun around in a fury, face red with anger and mortification, "Sh-Shut up! You can't just say things like that!" Harry rushed out, "I have my bottle back anyways, so I should be fine." 

"Even if you don't need that kind of relationship yet, you should really start looking, you've never had a boyfriend, not even a girlfriend ever since you started school at Hogwarts!" 

Harry flushed again, "So? I don't see an issue with not being in a relationship." 

"I do, you have no experience, and because of that someone could try to take advantage of you." Draco explained, "Are you hungry? You said something about lunch." 

Harry knew he was right, he never thought of someone trying to take advantage of him before. Maybe he could use Draco's help. 

"Yeah, are you hungry?" Harry asked quietly. 

"Sure, if you are." 

He nodded and changed out his blue robes for his school robes, "Uh, but you don't even know my type to try to help me get a boyfriend." Harry mumbled, looking away from Draco in embarrassment. He couldn't believe he was actually going to take Draco up on his offer. 

"Really? You'll let me set you up? That would mean me telling people that you're interested in guys, are you ok with that?" Draco asked in a flurry. 

"I know, I think it's time for people to know that I'm gay. They don't need to know I'm a genie, but if I ever want a boyfriend, I kind of need to be open about my sexuality." 

"We'll talk about it tonight, sound good?" Harry nodded, "Now let's go get some lunch." 

\-- 

It hurt Harry that he had to lie to Hermione when she asked him about his weekend. Well, he didn't have to lie about much, but he still didn't like lying at all. 

"I cannot believe you didn't tell me you were into guys Harry!" Ginny hissed and lightly slapped his arm from her seat beside him, but she was smiling, "I am so embarrassed fawning over you for all those years, I don't know how you put up with me." She laughed a little at the end, and Harry couldn't help but smile. 

"I was still wrapping my head around the fact myself at the time," Harry said bashfully, "Plus your crush on me was really cute." 

Ginny blushed at the tease, "Anyways, let's stop talking about me. Do you have a boyfriend?" 

Harry noticed Hermione zeroing in the on the conversation now, "No, I don't. Do you?" He asked with a quirked eyebrow. 

"No, I don't. Are you interested in anyone?" She wiggled her eyebrows towards the Slytherin table, making it Harry's turn to blush. 

"No, I am not interested in anyone at the moment." 

"Are you sure? You've been spending an awful amount of time with the Malfoy heir recently," She stated slyly, elbowing Harry. 

"Because we're friends, and we have quite a few classes together." Harry protested. 

"You spent the night at his house last night," It was as if lunch was no longer important to the ginger, "Are you sure?" 

"I spent the night at his house, in separate rooms." Harry wiped his mouth with his napkin and stood, "I have to go work on my potions essay. I'll see you guys tonight." 

Before they could protest, Harry dashed out of the Great Hall. He honestly couldn't take any more of that at all. He wasn't sure he trust Ginny with setting him up with some eligible bachelor. 

Draco would find someone suitable, if he didn't, Harry would regret even asking him. 

\-- 

Harry and Draco were putting away their homework when Draco started in with his questions. 

"So, Harry, what do you look for in a significant other?" Draco asked casually. 

"Uh," Harry paused what he was doing, his hand awkwardly hovering over the loose parchment scattered around his bed, "Well, for starters, I like older guys." He said, trying not to sound nervous or weird in any shape or form. 

Draco nodded, and Harry went back to picking up his paper, "That makes sense with how you fawned over that dragonologist." 

"How did _everyone_ know about that!" Harry screeched in horror. All he could think about was poor Charlie. 

"You are rather oblivious, Harry, while everyone around is not." Draco laughed, "But older, got it." 

Harry huffed, "Whatever." He thought about it some more, "I usually like it when they're taller than me, but that is merely something physical and if they're shorter it won't instantly turn me off." 

"I doubt there is anyone shorter than you," Draco mumbled. 

"Heard that," Draco grinned, "Uh, charming is always a good quality I guess, intelligent definitely, loving, devoted," Harry blushed, and snapped his lips shut. That should be enough, right? 

"You would defiantly get taken advantage of if you just went out and tried to get a boyfriend," Draco said thoughtfully. 

Harry sputtered, "Why-why do you say that?" 

"How innocent you sound, as simple as that." The blond replied as if it was obvious. 

"Well, that's not my fault," Harry mumbled and flopped on his bed. 

Draco shook his head in amusement, "You act like a bloody virgin all the time, and you're as oblivious as one too." Harry was positive his face was hot enough to set his hair on fire as a rush of memories from last night rushed to the surface. 

"W-Well what do you expect when I am one." That seemed to shut Draco up. 

He coughed awkwardly, "That makes sense." 

They were quiet for a while, unsure of where the conversation had gone or was going. Harry squirmed at the uncomfortable atmosphere. 

Draco cleared his throat, "Well, since you're into older guys, you won't probably get a date until the first Hogsmeade weekend, if that's alright with you." Harry nodded with a small smile, "I'm going down to the dungeons for a while, see you after dinner." Draco only seemed to say that to get himself out of the uncomfortable air. 

Harry rolled over onto his back once Draco left and stared up at ceiling. 

Was what Draco doing for him a good thing? He was starting to doubt himself in agreeing to Draco's idea because Harry wasn't sure if he actually wanted a boyfriend right now. 

He was still hung up on Lucius. 

Everything felt so right yesterday. The way he felt above him, and the way his hands set fire to his skin. It was as if Lucius and Harry had been lovers in a previous life. He _liked_ the way Lucius touched him, and the way he talked to him, and the way he made him feel loved. It was different than everything Sirius had done for him, and how Hermione and Ron were with him. Lucius made him feel special, and not for being the boy who lived, for just being _Harry_.

"Fuck." Harry groaned and rolled over to shove his face in his pillow. "FUCK!"


	8. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something isn't right with Harry, but at least his future doesn't look so dull.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> longer chapter, like 5k words

Harry was miserable over the next few days. 

First is was Malfoy. Several times a day when they would have classes together or just saw each other in their room or in the hallway, Draco asked him about different people he found interested in Harry. 

Most were influential people in the wizarding world that merely wanted to get close to Harry because of his title as their savior, but then there were a few that went to Hogwarts a few years ago. The only one Harry humored Draco to pursuing was the former seeker for Slytherin before Draco took over, Adrian Pucey. He was cute, Harry remembered him from his first year, so he was ok with one date. Hogsmeade weekend was two weeks away, so he had time to psyche himself up for the encounter. He's never really been on a real date before, and it scared him. 

The next issue was his body. It felt... weird. 

Harry was by no means skinny, or overweight, but he was still underweight for what was normal for his height. But every time he ate, he would eat very little and still feel hungry, yet full at the same time. Like it wasn't food he needed. 

It worried Harry because he felt a similar feeling to this when he was at the Malfoy Manor, but he didn't have that itch like before. It was just an inner dull ache of needing to be full. 

It was Wednesday when Harry started to get beyond nervous. 

"Mr. Potter, will you please stay after class?" Snape called as he watched the class of seventh-years pack their things to leave for the day. 

Harry looked over at the older wizard, by his expression and body language, it didn't look like anything bad. So he finished packing his things and said bye to his friends before approaching the professor at the head of the classroom. 

"You wanted to see me, Professor?" Harry asked once the last student left the room. 

Snape quickly made some notes on the paper before him before turning his attention to the younger wizard before his desk. 

"Lucius sent me a letter over the weekend stating that you were interested in pursuing a career in potions after you graduate." Harry was shocked. 

After what occurred at the manor, he was absolutely positive that Lucius was no longer going to put in a good word with Severus on the matter. And there was the fact how his body responded to when he heard the older Malfoy's name. He grew warm and fuzzy inside, and instantly felt his magic longing for the older man. 

"U-Uh, yes sir, that is correct," Harry replied after he regained his voice from his shock. 

The potions professor nodded, "Well, you show promise in the field," Harry smiled ever so slightly at the praise, "I would like for you to think about applying for an apprenticeship under me after all, I think it would be a good idea for you to study under me if you wish to go into the field." 

"Do you really mean that sir?" Harry asked hopefully, even if there was a small glimmer of doubt in his mind. 

"I would not have mentioned it if I was just going to say no." 

Harry's face instantly lit up, "I don't have to think it over, I wish to apply for it. How do I do that?" He asked and spoke faster as he was getting excited over the good news. 

"Your head of house will be able to help you through the process. It is simply getting permission from the headmaster and the one that will become your mentor. Since I have already thought it over, I am sure you will have no problems getting the apprenticeship accepted." Snape explained. There was a hint of a smile that was too small to be instantly noticed, but Harry could tell that he was happy that Harry would apply. 

"I will speak with Professor McGonagall this evening on the matter." Harry declared and straightened his back, "Thank you, professor, I really mean it. I'm excited to work with you in the future." 

"It's strange to say, but the feeling is mutual. That will be all Mr. Potter. Keep up the good work and please continue to be prepared class." Harry grinned with a nod. 

"Of course, see you later Professor." With a hum from Snape in response, Harry left to his next class before he was late. 

\--

"Why do you seem oddly chipper?" Ron asked as they left their shared Defense class. 

At the beginning of class, Remus slipped Harry a note that he would be available Tuesday to begin writing their book. 

Harry gave the red-head a bright smile, "I'm going to apply for an apprenticeship under Snape, and he told me after class today that he was alright with it so I will defiantly get it!" He beamed. 

"With how well you have been doing in the class, and it's just the beginning of the year, I'm not surprised," Ron commented, and even though he still didn't really like Snape, he was happy if Harry was happy about the apprenticeship. 

"Yeah, I'm going to Professor McGonagall in a bit and ask her how to go about getting approval from the Headmaster." 

"I'm sure that won't be hard, as you are Gryffindor's golden boy," Ron teased, elbowing the raven-haired wizard in his side. 

"Ha-ha, but you're right, I think I won't have any issues, well, except with Sirius of course. He's come around to Snape over the years, so he should be mostly fine with it." Harry started getting nervous over what his godfather was going to say about the news. 

He knew that he was a legal adult now and it didn't matter what Sirius said, but he still would always wish for his approval. 

"When are you going to see her?" 

"Right now." 

Ron nodded and asked Harry if he wanted him to go with him, but Harry shook his head and said he wasn't worried nor did he need moral support. 

With a brief goodbye and went their separate ways. Ron to meet Hermione in the library to 'study', Harry wasn't invited anyways, and Harry to his head of house's office. 

Harry instantly, and without hesitation, knocked on the door when he arrived. 

After a moment of silence, McGonagall opened the door with a look of surprise, not expecting the boy. 

"Harry, please come in," She stepped aside to let the young wizard into her office and sat him down in front of her desk, "What can I do for you?" 

The said boy smiled at his head of house, excited to dive in and explain his sudden appearance, "I was wondering Professor if you could help me in apply for an apprenticeship with Professor Snape." 

Again, a look of shock and surprise flashed across her face, "Well of course, if you are sure that is what you wish to do." Harry nodded, "Very well then, I'll explain all the details." 

Harry watched the woman reach deep into one of the drawers in her desk and placed a few pieces of parchment in front of him, "These will explain everything that I will tell you in much more detail," Harry nodded again, "We don't have many apprenticeships here at Hogwarts, most of them are with Madam Pomfrey who wish to become healers, therefore some of the rules haven't changed in years. We can, of course, mend them if you wish. Now down to the specifics. An apprenticeship under a Hogwarts professor usually lasts from one to three years. But, it will only be during the school year, you will have holidays and most of the summer off. Because of this, you will be provided quarters here at Hogwarts during your apprenticeship. You will be able to void the contract at any moment, whether you no longer wish to finish and go into another profession, any reason is suitable. If you get married during your apprenticeship or enter into any serious relationship, your significant other is allowed to move in with you in the castle. They will have their own set of rules, but they do not concern you yet." She gave him a look that asked him if she was correct, so he nodded silently and she continued, "At the end of the year when you take your N.E.W.Ts, you must receive an Outstanding grade on all of your exams, or at the bare minimum the subject you wish to go further in. Seeing as you are coming to me early in the year, this will help you keep your grades up. This should help you for now. I will plant the seed in the Headmaster's head about your wish, and I will keep you updated." 

Harry smiled at his professor, "Thank you, Professor, I really appreciate your explanation. I promise to keep my grades up, even if by the end of the year I no longer wish to pursue this." 

Professor McGonagall returned Harry's smile, "Of course if you read this papers and not understand something, I will be happy to explain it further for you." 

\-- 

Harry was happy when he told Draco and received a positive reaction to the news. Since Ron was rather indifferent to the news, it was relieving when Draco was genuinely happy for Harry and just as excited. Severus was his godfather, and since Harry was also Draco's friend, he knew that it would go smoothly. 

"How long do you think Snape will tell me I need for the apprenticeship?" Harry asked as he changed into his pajamas. 

Since Draco now knew about his inheritance, he didn't have to run off into the bathroom and change life before. He usually changed in front of his roommates in Gryffindor Tower, so why should he be any different with Draco? Draco usually changed out in the open too anyways. 

"He'll probably say three years, and maybe down the line, if he sees you don't need that long to train, he'll cut off some time," Draco replied. 

"That sounds about right." Harry laughed and laid down on his bed once his pajama pants were on. 

A few moments of silence rolled over them as Harry began skimming through his alchemy textbook and Draco doing the same with his potions text. 

But Draco wasn't really reading his, "So Harry, how old would you go for?" 

Harry blushed at the question, knowing fully what he meant, "W-What?" 

"In a lover, how old would you go for?" Draco explained easily, grinning as Harry started fiddling with his hair out of nervousness. 

"Um..." Harry darted his eyes away from Draco to focus on a spot just over the male's left shoulder, "Maybe... like fifty? If they're handsome I guess and genuinely like me..." His voice was much too quiet for Harry's own liking. 

"Are you _serious_?" Draco asked in disbelief, only continuing when he saw Harry stiffly nod, "You could have anyone in our year here at Hogwarts, and you'd be willing to get a sugar daddy old enough to be your father." 

"Well-well when you say it that way," Harry began, "it makes it seem weird I'm not interested in guys my age. Plus it's not necessarily the age that intrigues me, it's the maturity and the raw masculinity that comes with it." Harry blushed at his own words and buried his face in his textbook. 

Draco hummed in response, "That's certainly interesting," He mumbled before smirked, "Maybe I should set you up with my godfather Severus." 

Harry was certain he was on fire. 

"No! Don't you dare Draco Malfoy!" Harry spat accusingly, desperately trying to sound menacing, but failed, "If he is supposed to be my mentor for three years, I don't want him to knowing anything about any of this." Harry would most certainly be miserable if Snape knew of the things he was interested in. 

"I'm only teasing Harry, I wouldn't do that to you," He grinned, "Maybe..." 

Harry huffed and threw a pillow at the blond and tucked his book away and shuffled under the covers and turned off the lamp on his nightstand with a wave of his hand. 

"Oh Harry, don't get your panties in a twist," Draco rolled his eyes at the shorter wizard, "Fine, I'll just set you up with your first gay crush." 

"Leave Charlie alone," Harry mumbled from his place under his blankets. 

"Ah, but it would be so amusing so see the Weasley confronted with the new knowledge that little 14-year-old Harry was so infatuated with him." Draco cooed, that earned him Harry tossing his the finger from his blankets. 

"Good night Draco." 

Draco chuckled to himself, "Good night Harry." 

\-- 

It wasn't until Friday when Harry started getting very concerned. He was nervous before, but now he knew something was very wrong with him. 

First, he slept in both Thursday and today, while that may have been normal for Harry a year ago now it just wasn't normal. His routine was always up at five sharp, shower, wake up Draco and change, it was normal. 

It wasn't normal having Draco waking him up frantically as they both ran late two days in a row. 

And even though he was sleeping fine, he walked around as if he hasn't slept in days, weak and slow. It didn't help he wasn't eating either. He was surprised he kept his hands on his bottle, and not set his bag down too hard and have the teal glass roll away. 

It was bad. Harry knew it was, but he didn't know what to do about it, there was nothing in his books about this and he knew he couldn't go to Remus or owl Sirius about this. He was on his own. 

Or so he thought. 

Hermione convinced him to take the afternoon off from his classes and that he shouldn't have any problems catching up when he complained. She even tucked him into his bed after dragging him back to his room and ordered him to lay down. 

She also said she would be by after her own classes and if he didn't seem better, she would then drag him to Madam Pomfrey as well. 

He stared at the ceiling in disinterest. 

Laying there in the silence that seemed to go on forever, in reality, it must have only been twenty minutes. 

Through the silence, he was able to pinpoint what this feeling was. It was his magic. It was reaching out, longing to grab ahold of something and it was causing Harry to feel so weak because it was draining itself trying to do whatever the hell it was doing. 

He groaned and rolled over to face the wall, why did this have to happen. 

And suddenly, Harry cried out in pain. 

The pain seemed to reach every inch of his being, flowing from deep within him and not stop. Harry moaned and shuddered, it _hurt_ like nothing Harry's ever felt before. 

"Master!" He called out, not even sure why he said that it simply felt right through the pain, "Master-Master, _please_." 

Harry whimpered and thrust the covers off of his form, the blankets only causing his pain to worsen. 

He needed help but couldn't move.

\-- 

Draco was just coming from one of his classes on the first floor and just happened to be walking by the entrance to the castle as his father burst through the doors. 

"Father?" Draco said incredulously, "What's wrong?" 

Lucius's grey eyes shot to his son, letting Draco see the pure look of worry and terror on the older wizard's face, "Something's wrong with Harry." He stated before he all but ran towards the staircases to get to the said wizard. 

"Harry?" Draco stood there, along with the other students who had witnessed the scene and tried to process what his father meant. He then bolted after his father to make sure his friend was alright. 

Lucius stumbled through the portrait hole with Draco hot on his heels with a certain grace only a Malfoy could convey. 

He searched the room until his eyes landed on Harry on his bed and was at his side in an instant, dropping his cane carelessly beside him. 

Harry was withering in pain against the sheets, only in his school slacks, and a sweaty mess. But Lucius had a thought cross his mind that he still thought the boy looked beautiful somehow. 

Even though Lucius was pushing Harry's hair out of his face and cooing softly at him, it took a moment for Harry to realize that the blond he was crying for was there, when he did notice, Harry beamed. 

His magic surged forward along with his body as he wrapped his arms around Lucius. Harry would not have done this if Draco was in the room, but Harry was oblivious to him being in the same room. 

Harry buried his face in Lucius's neck while still chanting 'master' like no tomorrow, gripping the blond because he was afraid this wasn't real and Lucius would leave. He still hurt, and only Lucius could cure him. 

Because of the stress that Lucius experienced when he somehow felt Harry calling for him, and the fact it was painful made him worried, Harry wasted no time in latching his magic onto the excess Lucius was producing. 

"It's alright Harry," Lucius started as he felt Harry relax, "You're going to be fine." 

"What's-What's wrong with him?" Draco asked quietly, afraid to approach Harry and Lucius. 

"I think I'm still somehow attached to him as his master even though I gave him his bottle back," Lucius said slowly, "And it's been a week since his magic has been... renewed. I don't know what I did wrong." 

"Oh," Draco responded, somehow seeing the way Harry refused to let go of his father, even as he maneuvered onto the bed seemed to let all the anger he once had towards his father escape him. 

Harry still convulsed slightly, obviously still not in the right state, and every time he did, Lucius ran a soothing hand either through his hair or down his back and instantly calmed Harry some. 

Draco felt foolish for blowing up on his father last weekend if this was the way he treated Harry. 

"If," The younger Malfoy started, straightening his posture, and cleared his throat, "If you need to uh _help_ him, I can leave." He offered. 

Lucius gave his son a shocked look, obviously not expecting those words to leave his mouth.

"I'm sorry, Draco," Was the first thing Lucius said in response, "I don't know what I did wrong, I gave him his bottle back," He glanced at the boy in his arms, "we shouldn't still be connected." He then gave Draco a look of guilt, "I don't want to cause him pain because of my mistake." 

"I know, I'll," Draco took a deep breath to calm himself, "I'll be back in an hour, I'll let his friends know what happened, he's been like this all day," Draco said and shifted awkwardly back towards the portrait. 

Draco didn't say goodbye or wait for his father's response, he simply made his exit without a word. 

Lucius turned his attention to the boy inches arms. Harry shivered and gripped Lucius harder, "Harry..." Lucius said softly, trying to get the younger of the two to let go of him. 

Harry whimpered and refused to let him go, "Harry, I need to take care of you," He started, "Lay back on the bed." 

At the command, Harry complied instantly and separated from the older male and laid back on his bed. His eyelids were heavy as he stared at the blond in complete longing. 

Lucius could have groaned out loud at the look, but controlled himself and situated himself between Harry's open and readily spread legs. He was simply there for Harry. He needed him. Lucius bit back a grimace of guilt at the fact he was the one to put Harry in this situation. 

He could have killed him. 

Harry's voice was lost to him, the only thing he was capable of producing were pitiful whines and slurs of 'master' and 'Lucius'. 

The older wasted no time in rubbing his hands up and down Harry's sides soothingly as he dipped his head to give him a quick kiss before kissing and licking his way down his neck. 

Harry let out a blissful sigh and relaxed visibly, threading his fingers into Lucius's blond hair. Ever so lightly he would tug at the tresses when he felt teeth against his skin. 

Lucius tried to keep himself open, especially his magic, in order to help Harry. He quickly spelled Harry's trousers and pants away and Lucius swallowed Harry's gasp as he captured the boy's lips again. 

Harry bucked his hips as soon as Lucius started to palm his hardness. 

"Master," Harry keened, followed by a jumble of moans. 

Lucius grinned, and Harry barely registered the familiar mumbled spell before two wet fingers rubbed around his puckered hole before driving in with one swift move, drawing out a loud, high-pitched whine from Harry. 

The blond paused for a moment before he saw Harry nod, and then started moving his finger in and out, groaning at the hot, silky walls practically sucking his fingers in. 

There was a steady stream of moans leaving the boy, and even though Harry could feel himself feeling better, he still couldn't find his voice to say what he really wanted from his master. 

Harry gripped Lucius's shoulders, digging his nails into the fabric and grabbing ahold of it and started pulling at it. 

Getting the idea, Lucius reached over the edge of the bed with his free hand, and somehow managed to get his wand out of his cane and with a wave of his wand made his clothes disappear. 

Now that Harry got what he want, the raven-haired male started roaming his hands over Lucius's broad shoulders and down his chest, often leaving a trail of red nail marks in the wake, not that Lucius minded. He secretly liked the fact that, in a way, Harry was marking him. 

All his breath left him when Lucius added a third finger and started to slowly stretch him open. It was a slow process, but it felt so good, too good. He arched his back almost painfully off the bed when Lucius's fingers jabbed his prostate, his eyes rolling back in his head at the white-hot wave of pleasure. The image was mesmerizing to Lucius, he almost stopped to stare, almost. 

Harry started rutting against the fingers in his ass, wanting more friction and something bigger. 

While Lucius was content with getting Harry off like this, Harry was not. 

Finally finding his voice, Harry grabbed Lucius's neck to bring their lips together, "Please," Harry begged when they parted panting, "Please, I _need_ you inside me." He whispered, his voice wavering on a whine. 

Lucius hesitated, and stopped pumping his fingers, knowing fully that Harry was a virgin, and could easily get pregnant and he didn't have any condoms on him, "I can't, you're too young to risk getting you-" Instantly Harry snapped his fingers and beside the two appeared a handful of condoms _and_ extra lube. 

"No more 'please'," Harry gasped out, "I want you inside me, now. And you're going to do as I ask." He stated firmly. 

A smile slowly formed on his lips at Harry's defiance, and he withdrew his fingers, ignoring the whine of protest, "I thought _I_ was your master, you do as _I_ say." Harry's eyes widened at the slightly threatening tone of the older's voice, "But," Harry held his breath, "I suppose this once I could humor you." He grinned as Harry visibly relaxed and spread his legs as wide as they could in offering. 

Lucius wiped his wet fingers on the bedspread and grabbed one of the condoms, ripping open the package quickly and sliding it over his hard shaft. 

Harry watched in anticipation as Lucius grabbed the lube next and poured a generous amount into his hand and coat his shaft with it. There was a small pain of fear that it would hurt, but people have said that their first time is always the most uncomfortable. 

Sensing this fear, Lucius rubbed Harry's inner thighs as he scooted forward to press his length against Harry's loosened hole, "I'll go slow," Lucius said, only pushing in when Harry nodded, "Breathe." 

It was hard to breathe calmly when he felt himself stretch to accommodate Lucius breaching him. Harry let out a raged breath, looking up at Lucius with half-lidded eyes, pupils blown with lust. 

Lucius stopped half way, letting Harry adjust to his size. But when he met Harry's eyes, it felt like everything stopped around him, Lucius couldn't explain it. 

All that mattered, his whole world at the moment was Harry. All he heard was Harry's irregular breathing, and his own heart racing in his chest. He was beautiful, more than beautiful. Harry was more stunning than anything Lucius has ever seen, and seeing he has been all around the world said something. At that moment, Lucius knew he was in too deep, because he felt something change within him towards the younger, and he knew that Draco would hate him because of that, but for some reason, that didn't bother him. 

Harry nodded, and Lucius pressed forward until his hips met Harry's. 

A minute passed before Harry felt comfortable enough to grind his hips against Lucius. He gasped at the feeling, and Lucius groaned, gripping Harry's thighs a little tighter. 

Harry let his head fall back against the pillows, "Please please please move Lucius." Harry groaned out. 

Lucius pulled out and paused before thrusting back in, and continued the slow pace, even if all he wanted to do was pound into the raven-haired wizard. 

" _Oh,_ " Harry moaned as his prostate was grazed, the jolt of pleasure, and the overwhelming feeling of his magic soaring through the roof, it was almost too much.

Lucius picked up his pace without having to be asked, and let himself succumb to his own desires and started to snap his hips against the boy with haste, seeking his own end and Harry's as well. 

It felt like every time Lucius pushed himself into Harry, he was hitting the boy's prostate dead on each time. Harry couldn't formulate any words, it was just sounds of pure bliss and pleasure leaving his lips. He was positive he was going to come at any moment, the coil in his stomach just kept tightening and tightening. 

Lucius let go of Harry's thighs to wrap the long legs around his waist to graze his hands up Harry's torso to grip his neglected cock between their bodies. 

As soon as Lucius's hand made contact with Harry's throbbing member, he came with a cry of the blond's name and an arch of his back. Lucius milked Harry's orgasm from him until he was withering from oversensitivity, only then letting go of Harry. 

Lucius braced himself by placing his hands beside Harry to ram himself in to reach his climax. Harry was still hazy in his afterglow but felt himself still start to harden again past his oversensitivity and let little mewls out to mix with Lucius's grunts and groans, and the slick squelch and slaps that filled the room. 

Lucius noticed that Harry was hard again and dipped down to bite and kiss along Harry's neck. 

It didn't take long for Harry to feel his orgasm approach, he didn't feel as guilty for it as he noticed Lucius nearing his as well. He bites were becoming harder, and the sound of his panting got louder in his ear and sent a shiver down Harry's spine. 

Lucius's hips stuttered as he spilled himself into the condom and rasped out 'Harry' as he came. He kept slowly pumping until Harry moaned again and climaxed all over himself again. 

If it was possible, Harry was for sure his second orgasm was more intense that the first. He not only felt ten times better than he did earlier, but he felt better than he has since he gained his inheritance. It was a nice feeling to say the least. 

Lucius pulled himself out of Harry as he caught his breath, taking the condom and throwing it away. Again, Lucius cleaned the both of them up, but this time got dressed as soon as they were clean. 

Harry whined and reached out for Lucius, wanting that post-sex intimacy that he had the last time with Lucius. It was in entering sight to Lucius, he looked like a child denied a sweet treat, it was cute. 

"I can't." Lucius said as he buttoned up his shirt and sitting down beside Harry, "Draco will be back soon." 

Harry groaned and still wrapped his arms around Lucius's waist and stuck his head against his side, "I don't care, he'll have to learn to understand." He mumbled into the fabric.

"I suppose in some ways he does until we can figure out how to dissolve the connection between the two of us," Lucius said absently. Harry tensed at the words, for some reason dreading and disliking the thought of Lucius leaving him again. 

"But-"

"You should sleep, I'll figure out how to explain my abrupt appearance at the school to your headmaster anyways," Harry arched an eyebrow at the blond, "That is a story for later. Sleep, or I will command you to." 

Hearing the threat, Harry sunk down under his bed sheets, pulling the blankets up to his chin, but still pressed himself in any way against Lucius as he slipped his shoes on. The gesture made Lucius chuckle at the innocent act. 

But the feeling of content vanished when Draco came through the portrait hole, not showing any emotion. 

They had their hands full now, and somehow, Harry knew that his secret needed to come to light. In front of everyone that is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** also, I've had this chapter done for a while, but I like rewrote the end so many times because something felt missing. But like, stuff that's gonna happening, and like stuff with Draco here didn't seem like it would fit in this chapter so... idk, but here it is!!  
> I should be back on normal schedule with a new chapter every 1-3 days depending on my mood and school work lol, college is cray


	9. Sever it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A veil is lifted from Draco's eyes that may help him see his father in a new light, and Harry is going to make his own decisions from now on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, i will probably make a goal of weekly updates rather than every 3 days because of school... so weekends will be the days to expect a new chapter!!  
> shorter than last, about 2.7k words

Draco made his way over to his bed and sat down on the edge of it, mirroring how his father sat to Harry's side. He waited to speak, wanting Harry to be asleep as he spoke to his father. He was unsure of when their, erm, _activities_ had ended. 

He was truly glad that Harry was alright now, he looked like he was going to die and in so much pain, it hurt seeing his friend like that. 

When Draco noticed the even rise and fall of Harry's chest that signaled sleep, he looked back at his father and spoke, "Can you tell me why mom left?" The image of how Lucius cradled Harry in his arms flashed across his mind as he asked the question, "You never did tell me the real reason." 

Lucius wasn't expecting that. He was expecting for his son to blow up in anger again, something he'd been doing often since his inheritance. But this was something new. He figured there was another depth of meaning to the question. 

"Your mother and I were set to be married when she turned eleven and entered Hogwarts, but even though it was a mostly arranged marriage, I still loved her deeply despite the fact we had no choice. But is was a different love, she was my best friend, and I loved her as such." Lucius smiled to himself just thinking about her made him happy, "Though we loved each other, the marriage was out of obligation to our families rather than the love we wished to have towards a significant other, and I would probably not have married her if I didn't have to," Draco's mouth dropped open, "We had an open relationship. On the outside, we were Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, and behind that mask, we allowed ourselves to love and have relations with whoever wished, as long as it didn't affect our image." 

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked in pure confusion. 

Lucius smiled fondly at his son, which only made the younger Malfoy's confusion worse, "We were allowed to see other people as long as it didn't end up in the papers, while I had flings, she fell in love." Lucius paused, "I could tell how much she loved the man even before she brought it up to me. Your mother is an amazing woman. I was ready to file for a divorce so she could permanently be with the man she loved, but she stopped me and told me that she would stay until the Dark Lord's business ended, she always had faith he would be defeated. That's why we separated almost two years ago, so she could be with her true love, and I am more than happy for her." 

"Why wasn't I told anything?" The younger whispered. 

"Narcissa was worried you'd hate her." 

"That's stupid, I could never hate her," Draco spat defensively. 

"I know, but you would have found out soon anyways. The reason why you are seeing her during the winter holidays, she wanted to finally introduce you to him." 

Draco nodded and thought everything over for a while. Lucius was fine with letting his brew over the new information, it was a lot to take in all at once. 

"What is he like? Does he treat mother well?" 

Lucius smiled and huffed out a laugh at the question, it was very much like his son for that to be his first question, "He's a good man, and he makes her very happy from what I can tell. He's a muggle-born wizard who owns a magical herb and plant store in the wizarding part of Paris, and quite well off from the store as I hear." 

"As long as she's happy, I will be happy too." The younger stated firmly. 

"So am I." 

The two let silence wash over them as they waited for Harry to wake up. 

Lucius sat against the headboard of Harry's bed, watching the genie sleep as he stroked his hair absently. Unknown to Lucius, his son was watching him interact with Harry, both intrigued and confused. The way he looked at Harry was the way he looked at his mother when she wasn't looking. Draco didn't know if he was worried or relieved at the fact. 

He watched them a few more minutes before he couldn't contain himself anymore. It was one downfall of his inheritance, he was much more impulsive than he was in his younger years. 

"You do care for him, don't you?" Draco asked, carefully avoiding the word love, even if it was what it looked like. 

Lucius glanced over at Draco and simply nodded, "I do, I don't know why, but I do." He sighed, "But even if I do, I will do everything in my power to figure out why I am still somehow his master. I wouldn't forgive myself if I brought him more pain." 

"I think you'd bring him more pain if you left," Draco muttered

"What?" Lucius demanded, not understand what his son said. 

But before Draco could repeat himself, Harry started to stir, groaning as he stretched his arms above his head.

"Harry, how are you feeling?" Lucius asked softly as the boy rolled onto his back and face him. 

Harry gave him a lazy but fond grin, "Much better now, thank you." His words were heavy with sleep, "but what happens now? I know I have to tell everyone about my inheritance, but... I'm scared." 

"You don't need to thank me, I'm also the reason why you were in so much pain." Lucius said quietly, "And I understand your fear, but we will get through this, with your lion friends and Draco." 

"And you?" Harry asked hopefully. 

"I will help you too, starting with talking to Dumbledore and your godfather, and then I will try to find a way to give you back your bottle," Lucius stated firmly, reverting back to the Ministry man he was. 

But Draco was the only one that caught Harry's sad and pained look, "I actually think it would be best if you stayed at his master, father, no matter what I think of it." Draco said, making Harry jump up into a sitting position at what he friend was saying in obvious interest, "If Harry has to come out about his inheritance, there will be a large hoard of leeching men who would do anything to take Harry's bottle for less than pure intentions, it would be wise to leave Harry stranded." 

"He's right," Harry agreed, "Please," He started to beg, "Please keep me, just- at least until you're bored of me." He added in a whisper, looking down at his hands clasped in his lap.

"I'm not sure anyone could ever become bored of you," Lucius admitted, "But, only if you wish, I will do as Draco has suggested." 

"I wish! Please." Harry quickly said, "No matter what anyone says, just- please." 

Lucius was startled by how Harry was practically begging him to be his master. He wasn't sure if he should be soaring at the fact, or worried. 

"Alright, but I have no doubt that your godfather is on his way, so I suggest you get dressed and we head down to the headmaster's office. I am sure I made quite the disturbance when I arrived." Lucius mused, getting off the bed and smoothing the fabric of his shirt before putting his robes on over it. 

While keeping the sheet wrapped around himself, Harry slid off his bed before rummaging in his nightstand for a clean uniform, and once in hand, he went into the restroom to change.

\--

The three of them walked silently to the headmaster's office. When Harry finished dressing, a house elf popped into their room to let the three of them know that the headmaster wanted to see them. 

It was nerve wracking. Harry was scared how Sirius was going to react, he was surely going to be furious. 

They didn't even have to knock or wait, the gargoyle moved aside as soon as the trio was spotted. 

Dumbledore was waiting for them at the top of the staircase and walked them into his office. Sirius, as well as Remus, were there sitting in a pair of armchairs by Dumbledore's desk, only to snap up when they entered. 

Harry paled as soon as he saw Sirius's face. 

"You have some fucking balls Malfoy to take advantage of my godson like that!" Sirius raged, "I should put you in your place right now," Harry watched Sirius ball his fist and take a step towards them, "Get away from my godson." 

Just before Sirius could swing, Remus was between the two men, stopping Sirius's fist in the air, "Sirius, I thought we talked about this. You will not do anything rash, unless necessary." Sirius reluctantly put his hand down, "Thank you. Now, Harry, there's a lot that needs to be talked about." 

Three more chairs were conjured for Harry and the Malfoy's, Harry making sure to sit between his godfather and Lucius. 

Dumbledore smiled and took his place behind his desk, "Now Harry, would you care to explain why Lucius Malfoy made such an entrance today? Please do start from the beginning." 

Harry looked down at his hands as he started to speak, feeling a flush creep up his neck, "Well, the beginning." He sighed, "I came into genie inheritance this summer, which eventually me uh- coming out to the people closest to me, of course including Draco and Luc- Mr. Malfoy. There isn't much I know about my inheritance because of the being put into the third tier of genie magic. It's off topic, but Remus and I are going to put together a book about my experience so if anyone else falls into the same predicament as I am in currently, they will know what to do." 

"So, how did Lucius come to be your master?" Sirius interjected. 

"Right, uh, I was switching books in my room between classes, Lucius came by to wait for Draco to get out of his classes. I was startled by his sudden appearance, so I dropped my bag that had my bottle in it, and he picked it up." 

"Well, he should have given it back." Sirius spat, and Remus placed a hand on his arm to try to prevent him from getting too worked up. 

"I know, but when I tried to fight the bond from initiating, my genie magic revealed itself and all I could to was submit." Harry explained, "And before you ask, and before you get upset, Lucius has been helping me with my magic issue, and when he did, Draco blew up in my behalf." Harry added quickly as he saw his godfather positively fuming, "And Lucius did give me my bottle back, but we were-are somehow still connected, and the result of it was what happened today. My magic hadn't been replenished in a week, and it hurt, it hurt so bad. All I remember was Hermione making me lay down and miss some of my classes since she said I looked sick, and then all I felt was pain. I called out for Lucius, well, my master, and I don't know how long it was until Lucius and Draco came into the room, I didn't know Draco was there until he left. And Lucius helped, and I was fine." Harry said, looking at Sirius in hope for him to see that he was fine. 

"I demand you to give Harry back his bottle and sever the bond," Sirius growled as he snapped his eyes over to the blond. 

"If I may say something," The headmaster butted in, "If Harry were to get his bottle back, and not just the physical bottle, but to no longer be connected to Lucius, it may be more complicated than we think. There is little information about Harry's tier, but we can go off of the other tiers until proven wrong." Harry nodded, "Based on the two tiers before Harry, Lucius would have to verbally renounce his claim on Harry, or, someone else would need to get ahold of Harry's bottle." 

"Right, then do that Lucius," Sirius stated firmly, "renounce your 'claim' on Harry so he can be left alone." 

"No." 

The five other heads in the room snapped to Harry, and instantly he flushed at the attention. 

"What?" It was Sirius who uttered the word. His tone wasn't angry, just soft in shock. 

Harry took in a deep breath and stood to stand next to where Lucius sat and grabbed the blond's hand, "I don't want Lucius to give me up, I-I want to stay- with Lucius." 

Sirius was more than shocked, but as soon as what Harry said digested, the anger returned and stood to point an accusing finger towards Lucius, not Harry, "What did you do to my godson?" 

But Lucius was just as shocked as everyone else, not knowing Harry was going to say anything like that at all. Even though they agreed it would probably be better if they stayed connected, for now, he thought Harry would jump at the idea of Lucius getting rid of their bond. 

"I... I didn't do anything," Lucius whispered, not looking at the fuming Lord Black, but at Harry with slightly widened eyes. 

"He didn't do anything, this is all me." Harry stated, "Plus I am an adult now, and I say I want to stay with Lucius. It would be safer to stay with him since I will probably need to come out about my inheritance. It would keep my safe to stay with him, it would mean no one crazy and obsessed with me would try to steal my bottle in order to have me." 

Understanding crossed Sirius's face, but he still held some resentment towards the idea. Just the mere fact Lucius has already touched his godson made him want to explode. But Harry was right, about the fact he could make his own decisions now, and the fact it would most likely be safer. 

"Are you sure Harry?" Remus spoke up, his soft brown eyes filled with worry and apprehension making Harry smile at the warmth they filled him with. 

The raven-haired wizard nodded, "I'm sure. I have a list of things to start writing the book with too by the way." Remus smiled with a small laugh, nodding at his words. 

"What do you have to say about this Draco?" Dumbledore asked, turning to the younger blond. 

Draco had been silent throughout the whole ordeal, taking his time soaking everything in and feeling if anything would go sour for either his father or Harry, the two being more important than the other wizards in the room. "I'm alright with it, as long as my father and Harry are happy with it, that is all that matters to me." 

The headmaster nodded, "And how do you feel about this Lucius?" 

Lucius refused to look at anyone other than Harry, "If Harry wants this, I would be a fool to refuse him." 

Harry beamed at Lucius, squeezing his hand and looked at his godfather, "Please be ok with this, that's all I ask. I'm not asking for you to completely accept it, but just be ok." 

Sirius sighed, glancing at his best friend to see the werewolf actually smiling at Harry, "If you are completely sure, I will be... fine with the situation for now." 

"Thank you!" Harry beamed and practically bounced over to Sirius to give him a hug, "Thank you, Sirius."

Sirius returned the hug, glaring at Lucius over the boy-man's shoulder. When the separated, Sirius gave Harry a small smile before his look turned hard again, "If he does ANYTHING that you are not comfortable with at all or hurts you, come to me or Remus or Draco as I am sure they will make sure in my place for something to be done about it. Alright? That's my one condition." 

"Of course! I thought that was already inferred?" Harry teased, "But I promise I will let someone knows if that were to ever happen." 

"You should probably go get something to eat," Lucius spoke up, wanting to speak with Harry's guardian before he left. 

"I'll take him to the kitchens," Draco said, standing up. 

Harry nodded, giving Sirius and Remus a hug, as well as an awkward one to Lucius before he followed Draco out of the office. He was scared again, he really hoped that Sirius and Lucius got along for him, even if it was just for show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edit 07/19/17: i am working on ch 10, this is not dead! i just lost motivation for this fic for a while haha


	10. Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco can be too wise for his age, when he wants to. And sometimes in the same breath, Sirius can be an adult too, even with his childish personalty.  
> After all, all they want is their friend and godson respectfully to be safe and loved for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait!!! i really am!!!  
> i just kind of lost motivation for this fic for a while...  
> i hope you all can forgive me!!  
> i wanted to get a new chapter out to you guys asap so this chapter is not beta read!!  
> *INCLUDES SOME TIMES SKIPS FOR WARNING AHH i just needed to move things along ahhhh  
> *approx almost 4k words

"I'm not done with you Lucius," Sirius snapped, "You've got some fucking nerve to touch, let alone _fuck_ my godson," Sirius bellowed as soon as Harry's form disappeared behind the door, "I should kill you! He was a fucking virgin, he's just a _boy_ , barely 17! How can you even be sure he even _consented_?! All this genie magic that goes to his head, and with the pain, how could you have known for sure he consented?" He added in a softer, broken voice. 

Lucius was already feeling guilty, but now it washed over him in waves. He had already thought of that, but Harry _was_ in pain, and he couldn't just leave him like that. 

"I understand your anger towards me, I would be if I were in your shoes Sirius," Lucius started carefully picking his words, "But... I don't know what happened with Harry today, I just- I just felt his pain, I felt Harry and I knew something was wrong. I couldn't stop myself from doing anything I could possibly do to take it away." 

"Excuse me," A voice suddenly started from the door, "If I could say something to add light to this whole complicated situation." 

"I thought you were taking Harry to the kitchens?" Lucius said as Draco walked back over. 

"His little Gryffindor friends were waiting for him outside, so I let them do the task," He said simply. 

"What were you saying Draco?" Dumbledore said, "Do you know something we don't?" 

The blond smiled and nodded, "There's something between my father and Harry that I believe they don't even realize. I know that sounds really bizarre and probably doesn't make sense, but listen. When Harry came out to me at the beginning of the year, I agreed to help him get a boyfriend. I thought he needed the experience since he is pretty much fully out of the closet. The one request he made was the fact he was into older guys, he said he found their maturity a turn on or however he phrased it in his innocent Gryffindor words. I was going to set him up with some Slytherin Alumni, but then I found out about Harry's inheritance and my father being Harry's master, and it was a little weird for a few days." He cleared his throat, "I hated my father for doing that to Harry, and then Harry blamed himself for everything even though he didn't have a choice. We made up and I still had some issues with my father regarding the issues until the little scene that happened today.

"I noticed it when I caught Harry in my father's bed, but ignored it. I saw it again today. The way my father looked at Harry and the way he held him, it's not an ordinary master/genie bond they have," Draco shot a look to his father who was looking at him with wide-eyes, "It's something more. I think Harry and my father are falling for each other." 

There was a long stretch of silence within the office. The adults absorbing what Draco said. It was confusing and strange, and was Draco even telling the truth? 

"Yes, it's a good idea that father stays as Harry's master because of the nasty people who wish to take advantage of the Savior, but I think it would be good for my father as well. I know it's kind of selfish to think this way, but if Harry makes my father happy, I don't want that to stop." Draco added in a much more tired and sorrow voice, "I lived in a depressed home during the reign of The Dark Lord, and I don't intend to go back to that." 

"What do you have to say about your son's words?" Albus asked slowly, his calm demeanor never faltering. 

"I don't kno-" 

"No matter what Draco has said, there is no excuse," Sirius said, cutting the blond off, "He still could have given Harry a choice at the beginning, even if he had no idea they would still be connected." 

"Sirius-" Remus quietly pleaded. 

"Sirius is right," Dumbledore spoke up, hoping to keep the conversation under control, "But we cannot let the past define the now. Yes, Lucius could have given Harry a choice, but we cannot halt the future because we are dwelling of what could have been," He said insightfully, "And if it is true, that Harry and Lucius are falling for one another, who are we to get in the way of love? After all, Love is more powerful than any magic." 

No one could argue with that. 

\-- 

In the middle of dinner, Dumbledore made the announcement of Harry's inheritance. 

It was a short speech, just stating that due to his rare inheritance, that Harry would have to leave once a week for certain needs. Thankfully he didn't explain what tier he was or why he needed to leave, only a few students from old pureblood families understood. 

Lucius took Harry's bottle before he left the school to put it back in the Malfoy vaults, for safe keeping. 

Harry was a little shocked when later that day Draco explained to him what had happened while he was at lunch. He just couldn't believe that Draco would say something like that about his father and him. Harry was warm all over for Draco caring so much about him to defend him, but the other things he said, could he be falling for Lucius without even realizing it?

Everything was pretty uneventful even after all the new information the students had for Harry. A few of the students who understood his 'needs' made a few scandalous comments towards him about 'they wouldn't mind putting his magic to ease' and everything and anything you can imagine. There were so many innuendos. Thankfully it never got _too_ bad. 

When Harry did have to leave to visit Lucius, he would use the floo Dumbledore asked Hogwarts to put in his shared rooms, he still didn't know how to apparate. Draco liked having a floo in their rooms, it meant he could firecall his parents whenever he wished. Harry liked that fact too, except it was weird talking to Sirius for a while. 

Harry liked visiting Lucius, and no, not for the sex (even though he enjoyed that very much too). He liked it because the quickly became less and less about Harry's magical needs. As they saw each other more and more, Harry quickly realized that because he was being more exposed to his master, he knew he could go longer in-between his 'feedings', but he didn't want to. Lucius and Harry slowly opened up to one another. Harry was already an open book, so it wasn't so much on his end, but it was still something. When he spoke with Lucius, either before their activities or after, they weren't of those of a friend or a mentor or anything in-between. They were on the verge of talking as lovers. 

It was easy to ask Lucius questions about whatever that came to mind, from school to even the war. Lucius was the only one besides Snape who never glossed over things because he was 'just a child'. He hadn't been a child since he was left with his relatives. 

And rather quickly, word spread that Harry was gay. He decided to just be open about it and told all of his friends. He first told Dean and Seamus who were _finally_ dating after all these years, and Luna somehow already knew, and so on. 

It was the week before Christmas break did Harry start to feel nervous about going home, knowing he would have to leave to see Lucius in front of his Godfather. 

"How have your classes been?" Remus asked during one of the evenings he and Harry got together to go over their book. He had already to Remus all that he and Lucius knew combined. 

"Great," Harry said not looking up from his Transfiguration homework, "I think with how everything is going right now, I won't have a problem with the apprenticeship." 

Harry told Remus about the apprenticeship he was wanting to get under Professor Snape a week after the incident with Sirius. He had wanted Remus to know so he could ask for help with how he could tell Sirius. 

"That's good to hear," Remus said with a smile, "When do you plan on telling Sirius about it? I know you're going to need to soon. He is expecting you to never move out, even when or if you get married." 

Harry laughed, "That seems about right," He paused and looked up at Remus and thought, "I was thinking around Christmas, I don't want to dump that information out at the beginning of the break, just in case it goes badly. Will you be there for Christmas?" 

"I'll be there, no worries," He smiled, "That's a smart idea, I don't know how Sirius will take it if I'm being completely honest." 

"Yeah." Harry sighed. 

\--

Harry was uncomfortable. 

Sirius and Lucius have been in the same room for a half hour and they have yet to speak or acknowledge one another, that is if you excuse the glare Sirius was sending Lucius, and Lucius's uncomfortable but passive look. It was only the third day of winter break, and this was supposed to happen next week too? 

Harry still wasn't sure how he felt completely about Lucius. He certainly cares very much for the older wizard, but if he was falling for him as Draco had said, he wasn't sure. But he has been an oblivious person for most of his life. 

Everything was so strange. 

"Um," Harry tucked a stray hair behind his ear as he looked between the two men, "I'll go get some tea..." He mumbled and scurried out of the parlor. 

He could have asked Kreacher to bring them some tea, but this gave him an excuse to get out of the tense room. 

"Are you even sure you have the capacity to love my godson?" Sirius seethed, "Or do you just see him fit for your sexual needs?"

Lucius pursed his lips. A few more colorful responses that popped into his first, but he couldn't. If he was falling for Harry, he needed to get on better terms with Sirius as soon as possible. 

"I am more than capable," Lucius started carefully, "Love is what helped me through the war, it's what helped me save my family." 

Sirius kept his eyes trained on Lucius, but slowly, his glare fell, "You don't understand what Harry means to me," He said in a small voice, "I would have loved to be his fun uncle that helped him get into trouble when he was younger, but I couldn't. I was framed for a crime that I never committed and then had to step into the father role he needed. And with everything he has been through at such a young age, it crushed him if you hurt him, intentional or not. You have to understand this if you are serious about him." Sirius pleaded, "I am willing to set aside my feelings about the situation to put Harry's first. I can see the way he looks at you," He added in a much softer tone, "And I can see the way _you_ look at him." 

Lucius listened intently and nodded slowly as the male finished, "I can understand your fears regarding me, I would feel the same if this was about Draco. I know that my words would give you little peace of mind that I don't intend to hurt Harry, intentional or not, I don't ever want to see him in pain." The blond took a deep breath, "When I went to Hogwarts that day, I can't begin to explain the feelings and thoughts that went through my mind when I saw him on that bed withering in pain. I _felt_ his pain, and it crushed me to realize I was the cause of it. I don't want to feel like that ever again and I will do everything in my power to make sure of that." 

"You really have fallen for him." Sirius said quietly and couldn't help but let the huff of a laugh that came out with the words, "I don't think I need your word on that, I can see it on your face." 

Lucius quickly schooled his Malfoy mask, he didn't even know when he let it fall. 

"Have I?" 

Harry tried to walk into the parlor with the tea tray as if he didn't just hear their entire conversation, but he couldn't stop his hands from shaking. 

Was that all true?

Sirius didn't stay for tea. 

"I'll let you chat for a while, just please let me know when you're leaving Harry," Sirius said as he stood, taking a cup of tea with him as he walked out of the room, "I expect him home before eleven." 

Lucius and Harry chatted on light easy subjects for a while, mainly because Harry was too scared to bring up what he overheard. He knew he would eventually mention it. 

"Where were you planning on taking me?" Harry asked as he pulled his winter robes over his shoulders with help from Lucius even though he didn't need it. He already told Sirius they were leaving. 

"I thought I would take you to get fitted for some dress robes," Lucius said now pulling on his own robes. 

Harry gave him a quizzical look, "Why would I need dress robes? I already have a set anyways, I don't need two." 

"Actually," Lucius grinned, holding the front door open for Harry, "You do, especially if you plan to actively participate your role as Lord Potter one day. Plus, you and your Godfather are invited to the annual Malfoy Yule Ball on Christmas Eve." 

"Oh. You're really inviting us?"

"Why do you sound so doubtful? I had every intention of inviting the two of you from the beginning, I just wanted to invite you in person rather than through a letter." 

Harry grinned, "So did you just assume I would say yes to taking me shopping?" He asked impishly. 

Lucius shot him a look but grinned back, "Yes I did, actually," He offered his arm to the younger wizard, "If not, I have my ways of making you say yes," He purred against Harry's ear that earned a shiver from him. 

Harry took the man's arm and rolled his eyes with a blush, "Yeah yeah, I'll go and I'm sure Sirius will too. Now take me shopping." 

With that, Lucius apparated them away. 

\-- 

In Diagon Alley, Harry was expecting to be led to towards Madam Malkin's but was instead led towards the entrance to Knockturn Alley. 

Harry gave Lucius a distressed look, but Lucius only smiled and said to not worry. Even though Harry felt a little at ease with being on Lucius's arm while going down the remarkably dark alleyway, he was still a little nervous. And not once did he think of how strange it looked. The little Potter Lord and the Malfoy Lord arm in arm. 

"Where are we going?" Harry asked for a second time. 

"A much finer shop that Madam Malkin's, one fit for a Lord," He said with pride, "They sell only the best and most expensive robes." 

Lucius led Harry into a relatively bright shop for the damp alley with a name Harry couldn't quite pronounce. 

They two were instantly greeted by a small middle-aged witch with deep auburn hair and too many coats of mascara. But she was sweet. 

"Mr. Malfoy!" She beamed with a girlish squeal, "I was wondering when I would see you again, let me guess, for the ball?" She mused already heading towards the different displays of robes, "A new cut of dress robes that just came in that I think will look absolutely marvelous on you." 

Lucius chuckled and followed the small witch, "Thank you Mrs. Vaughn, and yes this is for the ball. But, I don't only need robes for myself, but Harry here needs a set of dress robes as well." 

Mrs. Vaughn as Harry now knew her to be looked over at him as if she just realized he was there, "Oh, you're so small dear I almost didn't notice you! You have a beautiful frame, you will be so much fun to dress!" She beamed and took a set off the rack and handed them to Lucius, "For now, while I look for little Harry here, go try these on." 

Lucius looked to Harry to see if he was alright with being left alone for a moment, "Go, I'll be fine," Harry said as Mrs. Vaughn drug Harry off towards the back of the shop. 

The blond smiled at the sight before going to the changing rooms. 

"What were you thinking?" The witch asked as she went from one rack and holding fabric swatches against Harry's skin. 

Harry looked sheepish and shrugged, "I don't really know, the last time I wore dress robes was at the Ministry Ball when The Dark Lord was defeated, I was only fifteen then." 

She giggled at his explanation, "That's alright, we will find you something perfect to catch every witch," She noticed Harry grimace, "Or wizard's eye." 

Lucius came out a second later in the robes Mrs. Vaughn suggested and stepped on the pedestal in front of a mirror by the dressing rooms. 

Harry turned his attention from the different fabrics to Lucius, to blush. He always looked nice in his posh clothing, but seeing him in something extra nice, he looked stunning. He looked like the Lord he was. The robes seemed to be made of some hybrid fabric that looked like both silk and velvet, soft looking yet shimmery under the light. The edges were lined with a silver fabric that stood out with the white/silver buttons on the garment.*

The robes were a deep charcoal grey that really made him look ethereal and make his pale skin glow. They fit his body to accentuate every part of his perfectly. 

"Ah yes, I thought those would look nice on you Mr. Malfoy," Mrs. Vaughn said and left her work with Harry for a moment to make notes on some tailoring things she would need to do with the robes, "How do you like them?" 

"That all depends on what Harry thinks," Lucius said slyly, turning to the boy.

"Oh so this little thing is going to be your special guest as the ball?" Mrs. Vaughn said with a sly grin.

Harry blushed deeper as the attention was turned to him. 

"Th-They look very nice," Harry squeaked, "I mean, they look very nice, very... nice." Harry trailed off, too flustered to come up with a correct reply. 

"With that response, I believe I found my robes," Lucius chuckled, "Can these be ready in a week?" 

"Of course," She said as he jotted a few things on her notepad. 

And something dawned on Harry as Lucius stepped down from the pedestal, "Um, will is be alright if I am seen as your 'date' at the ball?" He whispered. 

"Only if you're alright with it," Lucius said, "I simply wanted to take a step further with you, that is all. If you're not ready I will completely understand." He said and brushed his thumb against the younger's cheek. 

"I'd like that," Harry said pressing his face against the digit, "To take a step further I mean." 

Lucius smiled fondly at the younger before the moment was broken by the witch. 

"If you two plan on being each other's date, I believe I know the perfect style robes for Harry," She beamed, "Something soft and maybe lighter than your robes, to compliment one another." 

Harry smiled and agreed, that would fit their personalities rather well too. Lucius was the more serious and experienced of the two, therefore darker robes for him, and Harry was the younger and rather naive and innocent of the two, therefore something bright.

Mrs. Vaughn went off to get the robes she was think off and let Harry wait by the dressing rooms with Lucius. He was still inspecting every inch of the robes to make sure they were going to be perfect. 

Lucius went to change back into his own robes just as Mrs. Vaughn came back with the robes for Harry. 

Harry smiled at them, he already liked them and went to try them on immediately. 

Lucius was already dressed and waiting to see Harry in his robes when Harry walked out to stand on the pedestal Lucius was just on. 

The robes picked for Harry were a soft forest green that made his emerald eyes stand out even more than normal. The robes were very slimming and were pinched at his waist and flared towards the bottom that really showed off his slim figure. Lucius would immediately notice how well Harry's arse looked in the robes.**

"What do you think?" Harry asked unsure as he ran his hand over the gold clasps over the torso of the garment and messed with the high mandarin collar of the robes. 

"You look amazing dear!" Mrs. Vaughn praised, "Green is really your color." She said and stared making notes and adjustments just as she had done with Lucius's robes. 

Harry looked expectantly at Lucius who just stared at Harry with slightly wide eyes. 

Eventually he got back to himself, "You look amazing," He said, "You're getting these whether or not you wish to wear them to the ball or not. You look too stunning to not get them." 

"Thank you," He whispered with a blush, "But I can't possibly look that nice." 

"But you do," Lucius said simply, brushing his hand light through Harry's hair. 

Harry sputtered as Lucius proceded to whisper how amazing he really did look. How Harry looked absolutely _delectable_ in green, and planned on making him wear more of the color. 

Though Harry really didn't like the dirty talk thrown his way from his peers, when Lucius talked to him that way, it made him feel hot and sexy all at the same time. He liked it when Lucius talked sensual like this, it was on the border of talking dirty to him, but still had some class. Like Lucius himself. 

Lucius paid for their clothes, even while Harry protested, and apparated them to Malfoy Manor for the remainder of their day. 

And the remainder of that day was spent in bed, only a short period of it was with Lucius's prick of Harry's arse, most of the time was spent with the cuddling and enjoying each other's company. 

Harry was home before eleven like promised, even if he didn't want to go home. 

\--  
*lucius inspiration of robes are kind of like the one of the left [[link1]](http://www.denimjeansobserver.com/mag/designer-denim-jeans-fashion/2014-2015/fw/brands-e01/the-emperor-1688-2014-2015-fall-autumn-winter-fashion-mens-fashion-forward-dubai-uae-cape-trench-coat-suit-blazer-tuxedo-necktie-furry-checks-02x.jpg)  
**silhouette of harry's robes [[link2]](https://cdnb.lystit.com/photos/2013/09/17/alexander-mcqueen-blackmulti-colour-mandarin-collar-highlow-dress-product-3-13536106-291162227.jpeg) and clasps / torso example [[link3]](https://img0.etsystatic.com/146/1/9077831/il_340x270.1122450170_s0z6.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments welcome  
> ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡  
> you can find me on tumblr @ p-o-t-t-a-h  
> that is probably the best way to contact me for anything!!


End file.
